Moonlight Sonata
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! Tea loses something but gains another...a past that she never knew she had. Yami and Yugi are off to find destiny. what part does Tea play in this? I f i tell a better Summary than that it will give up the story. Tea and Yami
1. Story Time

Black Rose: Star's out sick today so I will be writing the fic alone.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Black Rose: (Growls) Star sent Hiei to watch over me  
  
Hiei: I don't know how I got tricked into babysitting this stupid girl.  
  
Black Rose: and how come everyone thinks I need a baka boy to baby-sit me  
  
Hiei: just write the first damn chapter before I kill you.  
  
Black Rose: nor do Star or I own anything you know we don't  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Story time  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The drifting melody flew from the keys of the black grand piano as she played her song. Her song was sad and illuminating as is took part in assuaging her broken soul.  
  
The Moonlight Sonata was her song of choice on this night of anguish. The moon silently hung in the sky glowing white with a blue hue as the trees bathed in its lonely light. A timid wind kissed her skin and danced with her short silken Brunette hair.  
  
Tea's fingers pressed each key softly as the song of her soul cried out in pain. In complete darkness, no light but the moon to guide her, Tea's heart was torn and broken. Her fears had come true and there was no way to stop it, no way to make it go away.  
  
Tea's was so caught up in her song and her thoughts that she failed to notice the two shadows enter the Veranda and she continued to play; closing her eyes was swaying with the melody.  
  
The Silhouettes walked up beside her entranced by her song and saddened by her indifference toward her friends.  
  
Tea finished her song as a lone tear hit a white key and melted away. She sighed wearily as she pushed herself away from the piano and stood up to leave and was meet by the faces of Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Tea?" Joey looked at her with sad eyes "Whad happened to you?"  
  
"Joey? Tristan? What are you doing here?" Tea asked in an unprecedented tone of despair.  
  
"Tea, we only want to help you. Tell us what happened to Yugi. Why have you been so depressed lately?" Tristan asked  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry but Ya-Yugi is not coming back- he said something about his destiny." Tea said, "He is not coming back." She began to cry.  
  
"What da heck Happened? Please Tea, you can tell us." Joey said.  
  
"Okay sit down a I will tell you." She said and followed suit as Joey and Tristan sat Cross-legged on the ground. Tea looked up into the dark sky looking for the right words, "It all started a week ago..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Black Rose: So Hiei, What did you think?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I've read better  
  
Black Rose: Shut up stupid boy!  
  
Hiei: Whatever 


	2. The Awakening

-------------------------------------  
  
The awakening  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Yugi awoke early on this day for it was to be the beginning of his journey into the past, a past that Yami must share with Yugi.  
  
Stretching off the affects of sleep, Yugi got out of d  
  
It was a sunny and clear Sunday morning birds were singing songs of promise and hope. Yugi fixed his bed and got dressed in blue jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and a black sleeveless jacket. He also wore a black wristband and a belt like collar around his neck.  
  
He continued his routine without worry for it seemed that Marik had given up. Marik had not been seen of heard from for months now, but Yugi still felt a bit of sadness for Yami who had been longing for the chance to remember his past.  
  
"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Yami asked  
  
"No-well it's just that I feel bad that we could not find anything that could tell us about your past." Yugi said  
  
"Something tells me that this isn't over yet. There is still time to discover my past. But if you don't hurry then we will be late for..." Yami started.  
  
"Tea! I almost forgot about her audition." Yugi exclaimed and ran out of his room just as his grandfather called. Tea had shown up at the door and was waiting to walk with him to the audition.  
  
Tea was hoping to get the lead in the play entitled 'Moon Goddess", about a young Egyptian princess who lives to dance. The princess, Anzu, has to save the world from darkness by doing a moon dance and Tea desperately wanted the part.  
  
Yugi walked to the front of the store where he met with Tea, "Hello Tea, what bring you here?" Yugi asked her nervously, thinking that she was mad at him for almost being late.  
  
"Well I guess I just wanted someone to walk with me to the audition. I'm so nervous." She said with a slight shake in her voice. "So could you walk with me?  
  
"Of, course, Tea, and don't worry. I know you'll get the part." Yugi smiled his friendly smile and held the door open for his nervous friend.  
  
---  
  
They walked side by side until the met up with Tristan and Joey along with Serenity and Mai in front of the theater.  
  
"I'm so glad that all of you are here for me." Tea said as she got into the line for her turn to audition. The line stretched from the stage to the street across from the theater, Tea was number one hundred and five.  
  
"Don't worry hun, we will be here the whole time for you." Mai said  
  
"Yea besides, you were dere for all da duels, cheerin' us on. And dats what friends do." Joey Added  
  
"Thanks guys." Tea said and a scream was emitted from the alley near by. "What was that? It sounded a lot like Ishizu, but didn't se go back to Egypt?" tea asked  
  
"I don't know but we have to save her." Tea, Mai, Serenity, Stay here, we'll be right back." Yugi ordered as the boys left to Ishizu's aid.  
  
Sure enough, when the three entered the dusty alley they saw Ishizu backed in to a corner covering her eyes with both hands. Yugi slowly advanced and touched her arm gently and she flinched and tried to back up even more.  
  
"Ishizu, it's me, Yugi, what happened to you?" he asked she slowly moved two fingers and peered at Yugi and the others through them.  
  
"Oh, Yugi." Ishizu began to cry. "It's Marik."  
  
"What happened?" Joey asked as he and Tristan stepped next to Yugi.  
  
"Marik tried to Control me with his millennium rod. But I think the good part of him, the part that's still my brother, stopped him from doing so. But now he's gone and you're here." She said "My brother is still fighting him self and I'm afraid that he might lose." She whipped the tears from her eyes. 


	3. parts and warning

  
  
Parts and warnings  
  
------------------------  
  
As Yugi and his friends walked Ishizu to the theater where the girls were waiting inside. Tea was next in line when she saw the boys return.  
  
"Hey, Yugi...Ishizu! Are you okay? What happened to you?" tea asked in a panic.  
  
"I will tell you all, but first things first, tea, you have an audition." Ishizu said, "Yugi told me about it on our way over here." She explained  
  
"Number one-o-five," a man with a clipboard called. Tea entered the stage with her scrip in hand. "Begin with your lines and then we will start the dance music." The man said.  
  
"I cannot allow you to take the light and love from the people of Egypt. One day my pharaoh will return..." tea read her lines with feeling and hope as if she was living the moment. It was a bit strange; it felt like she had given this speech before. "But until that day he has entrusted me, so I will bring back the light of the moon."  
  
"Perfect, Uh..."  
  
"Tea Gardner." She said  
  
"Okay tea, now, are you ready for the dance?" he asked her and she nodded. "Good." The man said as the piano music rang in. The moonlight sonata danced in sound waves around Tea, how was engrossed in the music. She twirled with grace and beauty to the song of the moon princess...she was the moon princess.  
  
Tea gave a great bow at the end and everyone in the room cheered her on. Yugi and the others called and whistled for her causing her to blush. Tea left the stage and as she walked passed the man with the clipboard she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Okay, number one-o-six." The man called  
  
Tea joined her friends waiting to leave but they did not move, "What?" she asked them  
  
"Uh, how do ya know if ya got da part?" Joey asked  
  
"Oh, well I have to wait for a call back. I should get one tomorrow, that is if I get the part." Tea smiled  
  
"You will tea, no one could top that." Tristan said  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back at the shop the group of three boys and four girls sat around a table in the back and waited for ishizu to tell her story.  
  
"I was on my way to Egypt for a new exhibit in the Cairo Museum, when Marik stopped me." She paused, "I listened to him because I knew it was the real him and not the evil with his millennium rod."  
  
"But I thought Marik had no control over his spirit." Tea interjected  
  
"Yes, this is true but for an instant I felt him. He told me that there would be a time of darkness ahead. Usually I can see things like this but since the millennium necklace no longer belongs nor works for me I cannot." She said "Marik was trying to warn me about something that the spirit is planning." She paused  
  
"Then we were cut off but his dark spirit and he tried to control me with the rod so I ran and was cornered in an alley. Marik held his rod up to me and I covered my eyes and when I opened them I found Yugi and the others. I think my brother saved me. "She said  
  
"I wish I knew what he was trying to tell me." She looked down, "I want my brother back." She cried silent tears.  
  
Tea looked at her sad friend, she understood the need to help a person you care for. A person she was willing to do anything for, "We'll help you figure this out, Ishizu." Tea vowed  
  
"That's right! We'll all keep a look out for anything strange." Yugi said  
  
"I am most appreciative for your help." Ishizu replied  
  
"No problem." Joey said  
  
"Yugi!" Mr. Moto called  
  
"Yes grandfather?"  
  
"You need to sweep the walkway. Rebecca and her grandfather are coming to stay with us for a while." Mr. Moto entered the back room.  
  
"Rebecca? The crazy teddy bear girl?" Joey exclaimed  
  
"Eheh." Yugi held a hand behind his head. "I have to clean up, I'll call you guys tomorrow" Yugi said as everyone stood up to leave. 


	4. I wanna tell them!

---------------------------------  
  
I wanna tell them!!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The ringing of a phone was all it took for Tea to wake from her blissful slumber.  
  
"Hello?" Tea asked sleepily as she put the phone to her ear. "Really?! Oh my gosh! I have to tell Yugi!" Tea exclaimed as she hung up. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to get dressed for school.  
  
On her way to school she could hardly wait to share the good news with her friends. With the phone call still fresh in her mind she failed to watch where she was going and crashed into Bakura.  
  
"Tea! Are you okay?" Bakura asked with innocent eyes.  
  
"Sorry Bakura. I'm fine." Tea smiled, "I just have some very good news." She said  
  
"What is it?" he asked her  
  
"I would like to tell everyone at the same time." She said "walk with me to class?" she asked  
  
"Sure." Bakura flashed a handsome smile.  
  
The moment he and Tea walked into the classroom door Tea was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" some girl asked  
  
"How did you know you wanted to be a star?" another girl asked  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"If you could be a cookie what kind would you be and why?"  
  
"Whoa, she just walked into the room give her some space." Bakura ordered his classmates.  
  
"Thank Bakura." Tea said and turned back to her schoolmates. "What do you guys mean?"  
  
"Duh!" one girl said, "You got the part."  
  
"What? But how do you know? I just found out this morning, how could you already know?" Tea asked  
  
"I told them." The room stopped talking and looked back to see duke leaning against his desk. "My uncle is the director of the play."  
  
"Oh but I wanted to tell Yugi and the others." Tea pouted but soon recovered when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned to see Yugi with a big smile on his face.  
  
"You can tell me again if you like, Yea." Yugi said warmly  
  
"Thanks anyway Yugi, but I just wanted to tell someone my news." She smiled  
  
"I know of some one who doesn't know yet." Yugi winked  
  
"Whom?" Tea looked around to see her fiends and classmate smiling at her congratulatorily.  
  
"Yami." Yugi laughed  
  
"Oh I would love to tell him, can I?" Tea asked  
  
"Sure," Yugi said as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Alright class, take your seats. Congratulations Tea." The teacher said.  
  
"Thank you." Tea said as she sat down. 'I guess I'll have to wait until after school.' Tea thought.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After school Tea stood outside the doors to wait for Yugi but he never showed. Tea feared the worst but before she could act on it something caught her eye.  
  
A clocked figure walked passed the school grounds. The cloak was bluish purple and had a gold chain around the collar and the eye symbol on the hood. Tea slowly followed the figure.  
  
Tea pursued the figure until he came to a stop in an alley. The figure turned just as tea ducked behind two trashcans.  
  
"Sweet Princess, I must warn you to stay away from the Pharaoh." The voice called. Tea inched away but it was too late. The figure yanked her hair from behind and smashed her small form into a dust wall. The tasked of blood filled her mouth and her head was spinning. The hood of the stranger fell free and after her eyes cleared she found that it was Marik who had taken her so forcefully.  
  
"Heed my words, Anzu, if you go near the Pharaoh it will be the end of your precious friends."  
  
"You don't have the power to kill my friends." Tea spat.  
  
Marik pulled out his millennium rod and yanked away a golden sheath thereby revealing a dagger. He held it to her throat causing her to gasp. "There are worse things than death my dear, like the death if a friend." Marik Pressed the dagger a little deeper and her sticky blood slowly kissed the blade. "Wouldn't you agree Anzu?" he drew back and covered the dagger once more.  
  
"Why are you calling me Anzu?" she asked  
  
Marik ignored her question, "tell no one we have spoken for I will return." Marik said and was gone.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi as Yami was waiting in front of the school for Tea.  
  
"If Yugi would have hurried, I would have been her sooner." Yami shook his head; "He's been late for everything lately. I hope he's okay." He said  
  
Tea stumbled onto the school grounds desperately trying to figure out all that had happened. 'First Ishizu then me. And why was he calling me Anzu?' Tea's thoughts were interrupted by Yami's strong voice.  
  
"Tea, are you okay?" he asked her; Tea shook her head of negative thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied and peered at the ground 


	5. Not to be toyed with

Star: Sorry that this story is so late but when finished it my computer decided it wanted a snack.  
  
BL: what better than a chapter you just finished  
  
Yami: well just start over.  
  
Star: (sighs) yeah  
  
----------------------------  
  
Not to be toyed with  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yami knew that something was wrong with Tea but he could not force her to tell him. What distressed him the most was the fact that Tea didn't feel as if she could trust him with the truth.  
  
Yami's eyes rose and fell just as quickly when he saw Tea move a fraction to turn away, and he could not allow that to happen. He quickly placed bout hands on either side of her face and turned her head to face him. But something was amiss, Yami could sense that something was causing her pain so he tilted her head up, thereby revealing the bloody cut in her neck that was left by Marik only moments earlier.  
  
"Tea what happened?" Yami's eyes voiced a kind of power causing her to answer.  
  
"I-uh-it was nothing. I have to go now." She ripped away from his hands remembering what Marik had told her about staying away from the Pharaoh.  
  
"Tea, I don't believe you, who did that to you, he has to be stopped." Yami urged assuming the cultrate was a male.  
  
"Yami stop it. If you want to help me then you wont ask me that." Tea stepped back in fear, this action sent a pang of pain through the pharaoh's heart. "I'm sorry," was all Tea said before running off through the gate that surrounded the school.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that night Yugi was getting ready for bed when Yami let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's about Tea." Yami said and Yugi gasped fearing what was to come next.  
  
Yugi sat on the edge of his bed, "what is it?" he voice held a sense of urgency, "Is she okay?" Yugi asked  
  
"I'm not too sure. She seems to be frightened of me. She was acting very strangely this afternoon."  
  
"Maybe she is just nervous."  
  
"About what?" Yami asked  
  
Yugi smiled innocently, "I think you should ask her tomorrow. She did have a long day...did she tell you the good news?" Yugi asked as he crawled to the top of the bed and pulled back the covers.  
  
"No, what is it?" Yami asked as Yugi slid between his sheet and blanket.  
  
"Um I promised her that she could tell you." Yugi yawned, "good night spirit." Yugi pulled off the chain that held the puzzled and placed it on a pillow on he nightstand.  
  
Yami smiled at his innocent counterpart, Yugi had become like a little brother to him and he was thankful for him, "sleep well Yugi." Yami said before returning to the spirit room to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tea sat before her vanity brushing her hair after just having taken a shower, Her mirror showed her reflections of Marik. "Yami is my friend and I will not let you manipulate me like one of your puppets...again..." Tea vowed as the vision of darkness faded.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tuesday, a new start, and Tea was happy to be ridden of her nighttime demons, she knew that seep down Marik was being controlled, like Bakura, by the spirit of his millennium item. Which mad Tea think about how lucky she was that Yami had a benevolent heart and tea had taken an affinity toward the pharaoh of five thousand years.  
  
As Tea walked down the street on her way to school impressed by the blue sky and the green trees she failed to see the person in front of her, "Ow I really have to stop running into people like that." she said to herself. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay sweetie," it was Mai, "what are you doing out here kiddo?"  
  
"I am on my way to school. Where are you going?"  
  
"I got this strange call from Joey. He said that it was important so I am on my way to see him." she said  
  
"Oh no. Is he going to skip school today?" Tea's eyes twitched as anime flames came up behind her.  
  
"No! For your info I am not gonna skip skool taday." Joey said popping up behind the girls.  
  
"Well I have to go." Tea said slyly and ran ahead to see Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Yugi. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hello tea." Yugi said, "are you feeling better?"  
  
"Better?" Tea said scratching her head as the four boys looked at her, then she remembered, Marik. Tea put a hand on the back of her head. "Oh yeah, I think I have control over the situation." She said not knowing if she did of not,  
  
"Good, because Yami wants to see you after school." Yugi verbally nudged her.  
  
"Hey Yugi what about Rebecca?" Tristan asked thinking that she was come today.  
  
"Oh, she won't be here until tomorrow." Yugi blushed  
  
"Who's Rebecca?" Bakura asked sweetly as Joey jumped into the group.  
  
"She accused yogi's grandfather of stealing her grandfathers blue eyes. And she talks to teddy bears. She's a freak." Joey said  
  
"I'm sure she's given up the bear thing, Joey." Yugi said in her defense  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After school Tea walked down the halls of her school only to find Yami looking out the double doors of freedom. He stood tall and proud and with the confidence that brought up her sprits.  
  
Without turning to look at her he spoke, "Tea, what were you so nervous about yesterday?" he asked sternly  
  
"I just wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Tea said and dared to take another step toward him.  
  
"..."  
  
"As for the cut on my neck... my necklace was yanked off when I fell down some stares. It's nothing." Tea said "oh, did anyone tell you yet that I got the part in that play?"  
  
Yami turned around seeing Tea's eyes light up as he did "congratulations, Tea." He said  
  
"I get to dance and follow my dream." Tea said and Yami smiled at her causing her to blush she and she came closer so that now she was standing next to him. "Do you, want to spend the rest of the day together?" she asked and flushed bright red at her question.  
  
"What would you like to do?' he asked  
  
"I'm not sure. Lets just through caution to the wind." Tea threw her arms up expressively, "we'll just start walking and she where that takes us," she said  
  
----------------------------  
  
They walked side by side down the crowded streets of Domino City. When a little store caught Tea's eyes. With a little persuasion she got Yami to walk with her. The smell of incense and candles filled the air. The tiny store was filled the racks and racks of gems, bracelets and power stones.  
  
Tea began to look around as an old woman appeared behind a counter. "It's you," she said. Yami's eyes went up in interest and took a place near Tea protectively. 


	6. Elemental beads, who am I?

-----------------------------------  
  
Elemental beads...who am I?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Me? What do you mean?" Tea asked the old woman but the woman said nothing and instead pulled out a small silver and blue bag with a millennium eye on the front cover in gold trim and pushed it toward Tea. Yami advanced a step and the old woman gasped, "Pharaoh Yami, so it is true, you have returned." She said, "I suppose that is no surprise that you are with this girl." She said.  
  
"Yami who is this woman?" Tea asked as he turned to her and shrugged. Then he turned back to ask her the same thing but she was gone, along with everything in the store save for the small bag on the now dusty counter. "She's gone." Tea breathed "Yami?"  
  
"I don't know, but look." Yami picked up the bag and handed it to her. She opened the drawstrings slowly and poured out its contents. Six beads in six different shapes and colors rolled out along with a small note that seemed to be written in hieroglyphs.  
  
"I can't read this." Tea said a she let the beads roll in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Let me see the note." Yami said taking it form her as she handed it to him. "He began to translate without knowing how he knew... "Green as thorny blades cut, blue as ocean's fury, violet as ice freezes the heart, red as fire burns soul, yellow as earth moves mountains, black as wind rips trough the sky. All must be used wisely for one is all you have. But remember the true power of dance and moon" Yami stopped.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Tea asked.  
  
"Look at the beads...and this note speaks of the elements." Yami said "but I don't quite understand power of dance and moon." He said  
  
Each bead represented an element, a green leaf, a blue water droplet, a violet snowflake, a red flame, and a yellow circle with a line through it representing earth, and lastly a black feather. Each one looked like the element it represented and Yami could sense a power coming form them put it was faint.  
  
"You're right. Who was that woman?" Tea asked the million-dollar question.  
  
"I don't know, but it might bring me...or us closer to the past." Yami said as Tea put the beads in the bag and drew the strings closed and put in her purse.  
  
"Lets get out of here it's giving me the creeps." Tea said and they both left the little shop.  
  
Tea and Yami said nothing as they walked past the rest of the stores. Luckily Yami broke the silence and asked Tea is she would like to go to the park.  
  
"Are you sure? The birds might come after you again." Tea teased as Yami's face dropped. Tea lightly tapped his arm, "Tag your it, first one to the park is the king of queen of games." She yelled and ran off.  
  
"I am the king of games already, do you really think you'll get away?" he called as her ran after her.  
  
Tea knew that if she stopped kept running Yami would soon catch up and Tag her back so she ran into the park and climbed into the branches of a weeping willow tree, the leaves would give her cover.  
  
It must have worked because Tea watched as Yami, "the king of games" ran past her. Tea snickered but her victory was short lived when she heard a twig beneath her snap.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Master the princess has not followed your orders. What should be done about her?" the dark figure asked  
  
"Let her have her fun. She has chosen to learn the hard way what happens to people who don't follow my orders." Marik's voice was dripping with distain for the Pharaoh.  
  
"Shall we proceed with phase two, milord?" the dark priest asked  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure Kaiba will be happy to learn that there will be a god card in his favor if her helps me break the Pharaoh of his spirits." Marik said  
  
As evil thoughts ran though Marik's mind a crash came from the far end of the room.  
  
"Sorry sir, we could not stop him." Another priest said as Dark Bakura pushed passed him and stood before Marik.  
  
"What do you want?" Marik asked anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Your millennium item of course." He said darkly.  
  
"Hmm, you my have his and my items but you must to join me in my plans to rid the world of the Pharaoh's strengths..."  
  
"Which are?" Bakura asked  
  
"His friends." Marik smile darkly as he shook hands with his new adherent. 


	7. Billiard Ball of Answers

---------------------------  
  
Billiard ball of answers  
  
---------------------------  
  
After hearing Yami beneath her it shocked her causing her to fall backwards to the ground. The wind drove through her soft hair and she shut her eyes and she waited to meet the ground in a heap but it never came.  
  
She landed into two strong arms, Yami chuckled, "you can open your eyes." He said and she peeled her eyes open to see Purple eyes of supremacy. Yami was now holding her bridal style (not new, Eheh) and she blushed. "By the way you're it." He smiled triumphantly as he set her on the ground.  
  
"Thank you Yami...you always manage to save me." Tea smiled and backed up into the tree to rest and feel the ground. She looked down at the grassy and twig covered ground, 'what a fall that wound have been.' She thought  
  
Yami lost all control of himself when he reached out to move Tea's hair from her face. She looked up at him under her eyebrows and smiled. He placed on hand on her cheek making her look up. "I will always be here to protect you." He whispered in her ear and she quivered at the warm feeling his breath left on her ear.  
  
Tea became very nervous and decided to play a little trick; "Look out Yami!" she pointed behind him, "Birds." Yami turned to look in fear, and Tea use that time to get away. Yami curved back around in search of Tea but she was gone.  
  
Tea ran through the park and to the jungle gym to hide under a slide. Her back was turned to the darkness, as she looked out form the arch of the slide to see if Yami was coming.  
  
"Anzu." Marik's cold voice came as he pressed the top part of the rod to her back. With one hand her reached around and covered her mouth as he pulled her deeper into the darkness of the slide. "You have disobeyed me, now you must be punished. He held the rod to her forehead, "I hate to take control of your mind again but I can't have you running around helping the Pharaoh now can I?" he asked and felt Tea's tears as they hit his hand.  
  
"Don't cry my dear it wont hurt and you will be aware of your actions the whole time, this way you can feel the pain you will cause your friends." He said the word friends with malice as he uttered words that Tea didn't understand. "You will not know how to control this darkness I give you...Sorry my princess." Marik said it insincerely.  
  
Tea could feel her will being pushed away from her heart. The darkness grew and she felt like killing herself. In an instant the pain was gone as was Marik.  
  
Yami walked passed her and Tea jumped out to tackle him. "Got you." She said  
  
"Tea, there you are." Yami laughed, "You lied about the birds." He smiled  
  
'What should I tell the Pharaoh? Perhaps that you hate him?' the darkness spoke. 'No don't.' Tea screamed in her mind. "Yeah and?" Tea said and stood up, "I gotta go, see ya when I see ya wouldn't wanna be ya." Tea walked off.  
  
Yami blinked and mind linked to Yugi :: what happened?::  
  
:: She is acting weird again:: Yami said  
  
::I Wonder what is wrong with her, maybe she is sick?:: Yugi said  
  
::I Have a dark feeling about this:: Yami said :: you know that Marik is still on the loose::  
  
::What are you getting at?::  
  
::You'll see. I have a feeling we will find out soon enough::  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tea ran home as fast as she could, her will seemed to come back to her the moment she left Yami at the park. 'He said he would always protect me...but how can he if he can't see this demon within my heart?' Tea started to cry  
  
"Tea?" Bakura walked up to her with somber eyes, "are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Fine..." Tea could feel the demon return to her heart, "what do you care...just go away." Tea yelled and covered her mouth and ran faster.  
  
'My dear princess, you can never talk to your friends so long as the demon is within you. You will have your will power only when you are alone. You will learn to live alone with your tears, you should have listened to me and stayed away from the Pharaoh, now you will pay the price and you will never see your friends again unless you want to hurt them.' Marik's voice came through her mind.  
  
"No!" she screamed, she needed her friends, they were all she had to believed to think of it why did she care for friends so much? Perhaps it was because she used to be dark, she used top push her friends away until someone...Yugi showed her what a friends was. She loved Yugi for that and hated him for now she could not be with her friends ever again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
As the day faded to night Yami and Yugi entered the soul room, Yugi sat in the doorframe of his innocent room while Yami sat in the doorframe of his complex room. "This is the only place where we can truly be safe." Yami said  
  
"So what do you think is wrong with Tea?" Yugi asked while turning the squares of a Rubix cube, "maybe she needs a party."  
  
"I don't think so." Yami smiled as Yugi's face twisted in annoyance at the Cube. "You have to turn the one in the middle to the left." Yami said  
  
"Oh you think you can figure this out?" Yugi asked tossing him the cube.  
  
Clack clack clack, Yami held up the colorful cube and turned it so that Yugi could see the colors of the cube, all yellow, all green, all blue, and all orange, all purple, and all red.  
  
"Shut up." Yugi said and picked up another toy from his soul room.  
  
"Don't worry about Tea, just keep an eye on her and tell me if she starts to act weird again." Yami said putting his head back to lean on the doorframe. "I hope she is okay."  
  
Yugi blushed, "I knew it..." Yugi said looking down at a magic eight ball. He flipped it over and asked another question in his mind and turned it around once more and smiled, "hahaha."  
  
"What is that ridiculous contraption?" Yami asked  
  
"A magic eight ball." Yugi shrugged and tossed it to him, "look at the side with the eight and ask it a yes or no question then flip it." He said  
  
"Will..." Yami looked at Yugi  
  
"Go on, it's fun." Yugi smiled "you don't have to say it out loud if you don't want to." He said  
  
Yami nodded 'will I ever find out how to protect Tea?' he asked in his head and flipped the ball over. "Ask again later?" he read. "How is this magic?"  
  
"It's not the magic that you are familiar with, sometimes people need answers, even if they may not be true." Yugi smiled "it's getting late, keep that with you, it seems that you always need answers." Yugi winked "hope you fine them." he said and disappeared 


	8. Thievery is freedom

* * *

**Thievery is freedom**

* * *

Tea spent most of her time at home practicing for the play on Friday. She could not shake, Marik's hold on her. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her.   
  
"Why me, Marik. I don't want to help you hurt him. I refuse to." She yelled   
  
_:: You cannot stop me::   
_  
"I will, I just have to believe that I can." She said   
  
_::do you wish me to free you?::_ Marik asked  
  
"Yes." Tea said   
  
_::fine I have a proposition for you, my pet ::_ he said _:: I need you to go to the Domino museum, there in the Egyptian exhibit, you will find a golden pouch::  
_  
"You wish me to steal from the museum?" Tea said, "what's in the pouch?" she asked  
  
::do not ask foolish questions, Bakura will meet you there and he will help you. Do this and you may have your freedom.:: he said and his voice vanished.   
  
"I will do this for you Marik, but I will tell Yami and the others everything once you are gone." She yelled, and climbed out her window and to the museum.

* * *

"You're late!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Shut up." Tea said as she steeped up to the window, of which they were standing in front.   
  
"I don't know why Marik sent you, you have no knowledge of the ancient ways. And I was once a great tomb robber." He spoke and he pushed open the window it was too small for him but just the right size for Tea.   
  
"You were saying?" Tea teased,  
  
"Just get in there and let me in." he ordered as he shoved her to the window where she climbed in. She scrabbled about a bit before opening the window wider allowing Bakura to enter.   
  
Together the two walked though the empty museum and to the Egyptian exhibit. "You look over thare and I'll look over here." Bakura said in his dark and heavy accent.   
  
"Okay." Tea walked off to a section of the exhibit that held the stone tablets of Yami and Seto. She studied it once more, "look what you have done." She said to the tablet the eyes fell upon a clear box on a golden pedestal. In the box surrounded but red velvet. "Bakura, there it is." Tea called out as she reached out to touch the glass.  
  
"Don't touch it fool." Bakura said "the alarm will go off." He said as he sprayed the case with some kind of smoke and just like that red lasers appeared allowing him to see where her could touch the glass. He then bulled out a glasscutter and made a small hole where he reached in and pulled out the golden pouch. "Wonderful. Lets get out of here."  
  
"Where?" Tea asked Bakura said nothing he only beckoned her to follow him.   
  
They left the museum through the window and walked a few blocks before coming to a stop in an alley. "Ah, good, now for the next part of my plan." Marik said as he grabbed Tea. "And you will he your will back, but I am still not done with you yet." He said as he held the rod up to her forehead causing her to scream as the darkness was taken back. Tea passed out from the pain.  
  
"What do we do with the Pharaoh's queen?" Bakura asked  
  
"Bring her to he home." He said "the Pharaoh and Yugi are in for a ..."  
  
---------_**The next day**_--------------  
  
"Surprise!" Rebecca called to Yugi as she jumped from the terminal. "Yugi!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"It's great to see you too Rebecca" Yugi smiled and hugged her back. "Where is teddy?" Yugi teased   
  
"Oh, I brought him just for Joey, but I don't talk to him anymore." She smiled "where is everyone else?" she looked around  
  
"At the shop. Come lets go." Yugi smiled

* * *

"Hi guys." Bakura exclaimed as he walked through the game shop door. "did you here about the break in at the museum?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, some one took an ancient powder." Mai said   
  
"Where is yug?" Joey asked  
  
"There he is, oh and there is Rebecca." Tristan said "and she has teddy with her." Tristan said looking out the window.   
  
"Oh no." Joey said as they walked in  
  
"Hey guys, you remember Rebecca?" he asked   
  
"Hi." They all (Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura) said  
  
"Look teddy, it's Joey." She whispered to the bear. "Watch out!" she shouted as she threw the bear at Joey causing him to jump and everyone else to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, where is Tea?" Bakura asked and everyone paused  
  
"She hasn't spoken to any of us in days." Mai said   
  
"Something is wrong." Yugi said, "We should go see her." Yugi said, "you guys stay here and I'll get her." Yugi said and left the shop.

* * *

Tea woke up in her bed disoriented and lost. Then she remembered, last night what she did. She shot up and ran from her room where she ran into Yugi in the hall. "sorry...Yugi? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to see if you were okay."   
  
"Yeah I'm fine but there is something I have to tell you and Yami." She said 


	9. truth be told

**Truth Be Told**

"Alright Tea, Yami and I Are listening. "He said

"Well the reason I have been avoiding you is because Marik was threatening me..." Tea paused when she saw Yugi change places with Yami.

"Tea, why didn't you tell me?" he asked but she looked away. "He said that he would kill everyone if I saw you, but I took the risk anyway, when we got the charm bracelet she held it up for emphasis, "then he..."

"And that cut on your neck?" he asked as he pulled away a yellow band that she wore around her neck, "did he do that too?" he asked

"Yes." Yami stood up in anger. "Wait Yami there is more." She said "Marik put some kind of spell on me, if I went near any of my friends I would say mean things to them. Yami I didn't want to hurt anyone." She said "and you know about that break in at the museum?"

He paused, "what about it?'

"Marik said that he would if me of the spell if I helped him and Bakura steal a golden powder. It was me, I helped them." She looked down at her hands "I'm a thief."

"Tea, no they manipulated you but we need to stop them. Do you know what the powder was?" he asked but she didn't know.

"But I did manage to take a bit of it before Bakura and Marik jumped me at the end." Tea pulled out a small bag with gold dust in it. "Here, maybe Ishizu knows." Tea said handing him the bag. "I will see you after rehearsal tomorrow okay and then we can go together." Tea smiled, "today I am babysitting Mokuba." She said and Yami nodded.

"Tea," he said before he left her and she looked at him. "Next time tell me when Marik tries something like this, I don't want you to get hurt." He said, he wanted to say more; he didn't want to leave her.

"You know...I will be alone with Mokuba, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to...I mean if you want to help me..." Tea stuttered

"If you don't mind having me around." Yami smiled and looked at her with serious eyes that held a slight look of love.

"Not at all." She smiled "cool, let me get dressed and I will call you when it's time." She smiled

**_Game Shop_**

"So you're gonna to help Tea watch Mokuba, huh Yami?" Joey asked "you sly dog you." he teased

"What are you talking about Joey?" Yami shot him a cold look

"I know dat you love Tea," he teased

"And what about you and Mai." That shut him up real fast.

"And serenity and I, I know we will be together one day." Tristan's eyes glossed over and Joey hit him on the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For my siste'." Joey said

Yami rolled his eyes and walked away and pulled out the eight ball from his blue jacket. "Things are about to get a lot more harder aren't they?' he asked _'all signs point to yes.'_

_:: Yami is everything okay?::_

"No Marik is up to something." He said

_:: No, I mean...Tea?::_

"Tea?"

_:: If you love her you should tell her. ::_

"Take your own advice." Yami teased.

_:: What do you mean?::_ Yugi asked as he switched with Yami only to see Rebecca appear next to him.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, "do you have a teddy too..." she winked "I wont tell." She said

"Uh, Yeah, I do." Yugi sweat dropped, "so Rebecca, what's up?" he asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall later?" she asked

"Oh, I would but Tea needs Ya...My help." Yugi said this sharing one body thing was becoming a lot harder since the developed feelings for Tea and Rebecca. "I'll tell you what, lets go to the movies afterward." Yugi smiled his innocent smile.

"Okay, it's a date." She said and skipped off.

"Ohhh Yugi has a date." Joey said from behind him. Yugi held a hand to the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Wait isn't dis your first date?"

"Oh little Yugi is growing up." Tristan said "wait if Yami likes Tea and you like Rebecca, if you guys get the girls you want won't that be considered two timing?"

"Yeah, it looks like we cant win, I guess Yami and I will have to hold back on the hole love thing, but at least we will get to spend time with them." Yugi said

"Dude, ya need a few pointers on dating." Joey said but before Joey and Tristan could "help" Yugi his phone rang. It was Tea.

_:: Thank Ra::_ Yami said

_'spirit.'_ Yugi mentally laughed knowing that Yami did not need advice on dating from those two.


	10. All Play and No Work

**All Play and no work.**

Tea had called to tell Yami to meet her at her house before she left. Yami was on his way through the city when he came to a stop in front of a Poster entitled Moon Goddess. Yami's eyes went wide when he saw her.

Tea, her skin was a milky tan she was wearing a long black wig, she was wearing Amazonian clothing, a white mini skirt adorned with golden chains and a top that tied to a gold chain that went around her neck. She was adorned with silver trinkets and one silver armlet with a silver Ankh dangling from it. She wore sandals that had a tie that wrapped around her ankles.

"Anzu..." Yami said with out thinking, "I mean Tea." He whispered as if he was starting to remember something long forgotten. Yami shook his head and ran the rest of the way to Tea's house.

He arrived just as Mokuba had and together they knocked on the door. Tea peeled to door open greeting them with her usual smile.

"Hello guys." She said, "What should we do first?" she asked them, "lets get out somewhere, my house is so boring." She smiled "How about the game park?" she smiled.

"Game Park?" Mokuba asked, "I've never heard of that."

"It's a small part of the Park where people can play all kinds of games, and I want to challenge Yami in a few of them." Tea winked.

"You would challenge the king of games?" Yami crossed his arms over his cheat and looked her down. "As you wish."

"Oh, mister bad ass has returned," Tea said and covered her mouth.

"It's okay, Seto curses all the time...don't tell him I told you that." Mokuba said and the three of them walked to the game park.

**Game Park (n-n)**

There were games from solitaire to hopscotch. Mokuba ran off to play duel monsters while Tea picked her first game... "Lets start with card games. Speed." She said and raced to a black table under a tree with a deck of red cards. She dealt the cards and explained the rules. "Okay the first one to run out of cards wins, first we flip." She reached over and held her hand above the card in the middle.

Yami followed her actions and together they flipped, on Tea's side was a queen and on Yami's was a three. "Okay, see I can either put down a two, three, of four on the three or a..."

"King, queen or Jack on the queen." Yami spoke

"Okay then lets start." Tea said the two of them flipping and dropping cards with great hast. When Yami was on his last card Tea began to fear for she still had four cards. Yami smiled when the next card he flipped was a ten. Yami slammed down his nine and smiled

"**Speed**." He said calmly. "What do you want to play next?" he asked her

"Oh, I know I will beat you at something, I know Janga!" she jumped up after putting the cards away and walked to another table with a blue box, she set up the tower. "Now try not to knock it down." she smiled

"..." The game went on until the tower was almost three feet high, and just as Tea was about to pull her last piece the wind picked up and pieces flew everywhere.

"No, I lost." Tea said, "I just can't beat you." she said

"This time I pick the game." He smiled pulling her along to look for a game he sort of knew. He stopped at a mat with four colors and a spinning devise. "This one."

"Twister." Tea smiled," with all my practice at dance this game will be easy." Tea said and picked up the spinner, "Left foot red." She said and they both did as told. Right hand blue, left foot yellow, right hand yellow, Right foot red." They were having so much fun they failed to see how close they were, Yami was under Tea, he was facing the sky, (how he got into the position total escapes me.) her hair flying in his face every once in a while.

"Yami, give up I will win this game." Tea smiled and reached for the spinner and placing it on his stomach so she could spin it. "Ohh, right hand yellow." Tea smiled and reached for the same yellow. 'If he reaches it first I will lose for sure.' She thought and a something hit her, she leaned down a bit allowing her hair to tickle his nose, she reached for the yellow and smiled.

Yami fell to the ground, "you cheated." He said

"Why, Yami what ever do you mean?" Tea asked and just before she could stand up Yami pulled her down on top of him and rolled over pinning her arms down. "Hey, get off." She said

"Admit you cheated and I might consider letting you go." Yami said as Tea tried to struggle. "That won't work." He said as she fell limp, letting her chest rise and fall since she was out of breath.

"Admit that I am the Queen of twister." She said looking up at his eyes, she got lost in them as the glossed over with a fire. She gasped as his face scrunched up.

He let out a small grunt, "you are the cheating Queen of Twister." Yami laughed, "What should I do with my queen?" Yami asked 'what did I just say?' he thought.

"What?" Tea whispered, Bring her legs up and around his waist and rocking to the right in order to be on top. "Haha who's got who?" Tea said "your Queen demands ice cream." She smiled and stood up bringing Yami with her. "Come on lets find Mokuba." She laughed

The two did not have to travel far to find Mokuba, he was still in the duel monsters part of the park. "Mokuba, we have to head back, for dinner." Tea called as Mokuba gathered his cards and walked back to her.

"So, did you win any games?" He asked her with a small laugh and stopped when she nodded, "you did? Which one?"

"Twister, cause I am the twister Queen." Tea said spinning on her heels.

"She cheated." Yami said getting a nudge from Tea for the comment.

**Tea's house.**

After a small meal, Romen (yum chicken is mah fav...eheh) Mokuba fell asleep on the couch. Yami and Tea quietly sat at the dinner table.

"Yami?" Tea asked

"Umm?" he looked at her through questioning eyes.

"Will you come to my rehearsal tomorrow?" she asked nervously, "I would feel better if some one were there with me."

"Tea I...Sure." He smiled and reached out across the table to touch her hand but at that very instant a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Tea jumped and walked to the door, Seto looked down at her.

"Hello Seto." Tea smiled

"Yeah, I came to get my brother. You should feel so lucky that I trust you with him." With that he pushed passed her and picked up his sleeping brother and left one more.

"Jerk." Tea said as she closed the door.

"Tea, Yugi has a date..."

"A date? How cute, I hope he didn't take any of Joey or Tristan's advice. She sweat dropped.

"No, you called just in time, I'm sure Yugi will be fine." Yami said taking her hand and kissing it softly, "I shall take my leave of you now, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and turned away.

His hand had just reached the handle when he heard her speak once more, "promise?"

"Promise." He smiled and left her house.


	11. Yugi's first date

**Star:** I have to do this Yugi's date thing cuz he is so cute.

**Black Rose:** Yeah so do it already.

**Star:** Okay

**Yugi's first date**

Yami walked back to the game shop, Yugi appeared beside him. "Yami I'm a little nervous." Yugi said

He let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, you can handle a date." Yami said

"Yeah, I really like Becca." Yugi said blushing at her name, "but I feel bad about it." Yugi looked down at the sidewalk.

"Why? Love is not something to fell bad about..." Yami said

"Well I know that you like Tea just as much as I like Rebecca, so how will it work? One of us will have to be miserable." Yugi said

"Everything will work out for the best. Just have fun on your date." Yami smiled

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said smiling.

_**The Date** (sounds like a realty TV show)_

Yugi wore blue jeans and a plain lose fitting black shirt, and a few spiky accessories. He met up with Rebecca right outside the guest room where she was staying. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Yugi standing there with a single daisy in his hands, he handed it to her. "Oh, Yugi, I love It." she took it from him "so what movie are we going to see?" She asked him

"I was thinking we skip the movie and go to the park." Yugi said and she smiled

"Do you think there are fireflies out?" she smiled

"I think so why?" Yugi asked and she ran to her room to get a mason jar with holes in the lid.

"To catch them silly?" she smiled again and they were off.

**_At the Park._**

The park was dark and empty. The trees were lit up with little paper lamps that hung from the branches. At the end of the tree lit walkway was an empty field with little yellow blips flying in the air.

"Come on Yugi, let's catch some." Rebecca called running up ahead with the jar. Yugi ran after her. He watched her as she danced and jumped through the air trying to catch the little flies, with there guiding lights. She soon gave up and fell back onto the soft grass. Yugi ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her, she held the open jar out and sighed. Yugi smiled and reached out his hand for hers when a little firefly landed in his hand. "Oh that was easy." He said putting the fly in the jar and closing the lid.

"Thank you Yugi." She sighed and looked up finally pulling Yugi down to lie with her. She pointed to a shooting star. "Ohh, Yugi make a wish." She smiled

_'I wish for both Yami and I to be happy with the ones we love.'_ Yugi smiled

_'I wish that Yugi would confess his love to me...'_ Rebecca smiled and closed her eyes as he hand slowly inched its way to Yugi's. He flinched at her touch but entwined his fingers with hers.

"Psst." Came a low whisper from a bush behind them. Yugi looked over at Rebecca who had seemingly fallen asleep. Yugi then looked at the bush to see Joey and Tristan.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked through his teeth

"You gonna kiss her?" Tristan asked

Yugi blushed, "no, I don't even know if she even likes me like that." Yugi said

"Dude, she's holding your hand." Tristan said

"Why are you spying on me?" Yugi asked

"You need our help." Joey said

"No I don't." Yugi said

"Alright, we're leaving." Tristan said and they were gone.

"Yugi?" Rebecca called and he looked at her, "who are you talking to?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"No one, are you tired?" Yugi asked

"Sorry to end the date so fast." She said

"Come on I'll walk you back." Yugi smiled standing up and pulling her with him. As they walked Rebecca wrapped one of her arms around the jar and the other around Yugi's arm and leaned on him causing him to blush.

**_Somewhere..._**

Marik held up his millennium rod up to the air, "Part two, we must get Yami to go to the museum with the powder."

"Master Marik?' called one of his rare hunters, "you know that Tea took some of the powder?"

"I wanted her to. The plan is in motion." Marik smiled "tomorrow night I need you to give Yami this." Marik held up a vial with a clear liquid in it and rubber stopper. "Then I want you to bring me..." he whispered the second part in the rare hunter's ear.

"Yes, Master." He said taking the Vial


	12. Rehearsal Reversal

**Rehearsal Reversal**

Tea paced in her room with her costume on (as described in chapter 10). "Where is he?' she began chewing on her nails. "Would he stand me up? No, unless something bad happened to him.

Just then she heard the front door close and she jumped up. "Tea, Yugi is here." Tea knew it was really Yami she never told her parents about the spirit. She ran down the stairs nearly tripping over her skirt if not for Yami catching her. She blushed

"In a hurry are we?" Yami asked flashing a hot smile.

"Well yes and no." She stood straight and dusted her self off then twirled, "how do I look?" she asked

"Breath taking." He whispered

"What was that?" Tea asked

"You look great." Yami said dumbly "shall we."

"Yep." Tea said rushing out the door without him. "She stopped "oh yeah," she grabbed him "I am so nervous, can you tell?" she brought her cheek up

"Not at all." He lied.

"Okay lets stop for a soda before we go." Tea said as the found a shop and bought two cokes (I don't own coke).

The two of them walked to the theater. "Yami thank you for coming with me." She smiled and walked in; "come back stage after I'm done kay?" she asked and left him as he nodded.

"She will be fine." Bakura said Yami looked over to make sure he was the nice Bakura satisfied he smiled

"Yes I know." Yami turned his back to watch her.

Behind him Bakura signaled for the rare hunter to move in. The hunter pulled out the vial and pored the liquid in the drink and went back into the darkness to wait.

"Yugi?" Bakura said someone that looked like a rare hunter went back there." Bakura said pointing after he had seen the Yami took a sip of the coke.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked and ran into the darkness.

"So, I see that you have fallen into our trap." The hunter said

"What trap." Yami's eyes widened in pain as he fell to the ground dropping the soda. When the pain was gone he stood up again seeing Yugi on the ground. "Yugi?" he looked over and tried to touch him but the hunter scooped him up and walked away.

"That vial was to separated you from this little urchin." The hunter said running off, 'come to the Egyptian exhibit if you wish to save him."

"Yami was helpless to stop the hunter, he felt a hole in his soul, Yugi was gone. This brought so much pain to his heart. Then he heard the soft tears of Tea behind him. _'Has she seen the whole thing?'_ he wondered

"Yami?" she whispered walking over to him. "What happened?"

"The rare. Hunter. Took him away." Yami said As Tea hugged him. "Tea." He looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We have to get him back." She said hugging him closer and listening to his heart. "Yami?" she looked up into his fiery eyes. He looked into her blue ones.

"You cannot go with me." He said pulling her free.

"No don't go, not without me, Yami." She cried remembering the dream she had where Yami walked away from her and to the tomb as she called his name.

"Tea?" Yami said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Please..."

"Tea it will be too dangerous if you come, I want you to stay here." He said cupping her chin and wiping her tears away. He lightly brushed his lips over hers. "I must go." He said and ripped from her leaving her to cry for him, never knowing if she would see him again. She stood up and ran back to her empty house.

She ran to her room and to he balcony where the grand piano stood waiting for her to play it. She sat down and began playing Moonlight sonata as she cried.

**_Cut from Chappy one_**

Tea finished her song as a lone tear hit a white key and melted away. She sighed wearily as she pushed herself away from the piano and stood up to leave and was meet by the faces of Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Tea?" Joey looked at her with sad eyes "Whad happened to you?"  
  
"Joey? Tristan? What are you doing here?" Tea asked in an unprecedented tone of despair.  
  
"Tea, we only want to help you. Tell us what happened to Yugi. Why have you been so depressed lately?" Tristan asked  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry but Ya-Yugi is not coming back- he said something about his destiny." Tea said, "He is not coming back." She began to cry.

**Story's over...** **_(Remember that the last chapters were one big flashback)_**

"So dats what happened a week ago?" Joey asked to clear things up.

"Yes, he just left and I want to help him." Tea breathed being all cried out.

Joey and Tristan shot up. "Look we gotta go help Yugi and Yami." Joey said "he would never leave us if we told him ta so now we gotta help them."

"He's right Tea." Tristan said, "Lets get to the museum." He said

"Yes." She said _'I will get you back my love.'_


	13. Back to the Past

**Back to the Past**

Tea ran with Joey and Tristan to the museum an evil Aura lingered there. Tea ran up the steps with her two best friends. She pushed though the door and they all walked through the halls and made their way to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Where is he?" Tea asked stopping before the exhibit to see Marik walk through the stone carvings that held the picture of Yami and Seto on it. Thereafter she saw Yami. "Yami!" she yelled running to him.

"Tea?" He looked at her with his strong eyes, "what are you doing here, I told you to stay back there." He said

"No, I am your friend and thought I might not be brave, strong or smart, I have my heart and faith in my friends and I will not let you down not now, not ever." She yelled "if you have to go, if this is your passion then you can go, and if I end up losing you then so be it, but you will not do it alone." She said

"Hey Yami?" Joey said "we gonna get Yugi back or not." He asked and Tristan appeared behind Tea.

"I told them the whole story, Yami we are here for you and we are going too." She said walking up to him.

"But I don't know what is in that portal, I don't want you guys to get hurt." He said looking at the tablet.

"Well we won't leave you so lets go." Tristan said

"Yes." Yami said pulling out the dust, sprinkling it on the stones and it became lighter and the shapes and colors began to undulate. "I'll go first."

"How did ya know dat would happen?" Joey asked

"I saw Bakura do it when Marik went through with Yugi." Yami said and was gone, they all walked through, the portal became hard once more.

"I see they have gone to find destiny." Ishizu told shade from the far off wall.

"They should make it if they find each other and work together." He said

**_Somewhere on some plain in some dimension_**

Yami woke up in a bed that was wrapped in gold with white silk sheets. "Where am I?" Yami asked "we walked thought the portal and now..." a knock came at his door. "Enter." He called

"My Pharaoh, the day of the Nile's rising is upon us tomorrow, are we ready with the ceremony?" A Priest with a long blue cloak said, his features were similar to that of Seto's.

"Seto?" Yami cocked his head to one side.

"No, I am Seth, your high Priest. Pharaoh Yami, are you ill? Shall I send for your healer?"

"Ah no, but tell me where are we?" He asked

Seth raised and eyebrow, "Egypt in the Palace." he said "I will send for Nakia." He said leaving Yami behind.

"Seto calling me Pharaoh? Egypt, palace," Yami looked around, "that tablet must have sent us into the past. I have to find the others, and then figure out how to save Yugi.

"My Pharaoh, are you okay?" I young girl who looked like Serenity walked in. "I am Nakia, your healer, Seth told me that you might be losing your memory?" she said

_'Well I guess I should play along while I'm here until I can figure something out,'_ Yami thought, "Sorry Nakia, I guess I had a bad dream and forgot where I was." He said "or tell me do you have a brother?"

"Yes I do, Jou, he is noble in the town outside." She smiled and bowed "glad to here that you are okay." Nakia smiled "if you need anything then I wall be in town getting herbs." She said.

"Alright." He said ' if I am right that Jou is Joey, I hope they are all okay.' Yami thought.

**_With Jou_**

"Ah, man, where da heck am I?" he asked as he woke in a bed made of straw.

"Jou, get up and get to work the fields must be readied for the Nile's flood." His mother called

"Huh?" Jou asked "Nile? Flood? Dat tablet must have sent us to da past." He whispered, "I gotta find Yami and de others."

"Joey?" another voice said it was that of Tristan's. "Joey we have been sent to the past." He said

"My name is Jou here." Joey said

"Oh mine is Honda, someone told me that I have to work in the fields with someone named Jou and I figured that it might be you." Tristan said "You seen Tea around?" Tristan asked

"No I just woke up." Joey said

"Heh Heh, just like in the future." He said "same old Jou."

**_With Tea_**

"Where am I?" she asked looking around, "Yami!" she yelled and someone walked into her room, she looked like Mai.

"My lady are you okay?" she asked

"Mai?"

"No my name is Eshe, are you okay?" she asked "Are you ready to dance for the moon, the Nile's flood will be tomorrow night and the Pharaoh would like a full moon for the sacrifice." Eshe said.

"Eshe, right. Wait did you say Pharaoh? Where is he? My I see him?" Tea asked

"But Anzu, to should rehearse for the dance of the moon." Eshe said

_'Dance of the moon? Anzu? Now it makes sense'_ I thought, _'Marik called me that because he knew who I was in the past, and so does this mean that the story of the moon princess it true?'_ she realized that she was lost in thought so she shook my head, "yes, I wanted to...Rehearse before the Pharaoh so that he might judge my dance." Tea said

"Yes, I shall call upon the Pharaoh for you." Eshe said and left the room.


	14. We meet again

**We meet again**

Yami was casually walking thought the halls of his palace trying not to look lost. When a woman that looked like Mia approached him, rather than assume that's who she was he simply asked her, her name.

"My Pharaoh I am Eshe, are you okay, Priestess Anzu is acting the same way, she could not remember me." She said

"I am sorry, my head is somewhere else." He said "did you say someone forgot who you were also?' he asked knowing it had to be Tea.

"Yes, she wants to perform the dance of the moon before you, she would like your opinion before the Nile rising and sacrifice tomorrow night." She gave a bow.

"Where is she?" Yami asked

"Follow me, My Pharaoh." Eshe said leading him to the room of Tea or Anzu as she was known.

**_With Joey and Tristan_**

"Hey man, you're getting me dirty." Tristan yelled

"Sorry, but the fast we get this done the more time we have to find Yami." He said

"Yami, he is at the palace, but I doubt our Pharaoh would want to talk with the likes of you." Came a cold voice.

"Seto Kaiba." Joey turned around.

"What? The Pharaoh called me that same thing this morning. Who are you?" He asked

"Like we would tell you." Joey said

"How dare you talk down to me!" Seth said jumping from his horse. "You two are coming with me." He said as his Guards picked the two lost boys up.

"Hey let us go." Joey said

"Yeah what did we do?" Tristan asked

**_The palace._**

Tea stood pacing in her room waiting for Yami to come, hopping that it would be him who was Pharaoh. Then a knock came at her door. "Come in.," she said looking up to see Yami. He wore a golden headdress with the eye of Horus in the center. Yami smiled and walked toward her, His many armlets, bracelets, and rings glittered as the sunbeams caressed each item. The door close behind them as Eshe left. "Tea, there you are."

"Yes. I am so glad to see you." She ran into his arms and hugged him. "Why did Marik and Bakura lead us here?" she asked

"I don't know, but everything seems to me circulated around the Nile rising." He said "we are back in the time when the duel monsters are real." He said, "That could be it. Marik wants to stop me here, while I still have possession of the other items." Yami said

"Which once?"

"The millennium scale and Ankh." He said looking at Anzu's neck, you are wearing the necklace." He said

"I do?" she said feeling the ring with her fingers. "Oh so then if Marik challenges you to a duel he will have all of the items and your powers." She said, "okay that's one part but something is not right. Why would he hate for the Nile rising?" she said "and where is Yugi?" she said

"I don't know." He said "Eshe told me about your moon dance." He said

"It's the same from the play meaning that it's true meaning that I am the one the story was about. So then it must mean the darkness will befall Egypt." She said "I have to dance to bring the moon out." She said "this all way too freaky." She said

"We will have to wait until the Nile rising to put everything together and that doesn't give us much time, so we need to be careful." He said and his door burst open.

"Sorry to interrupting Pharaoh but Seth is waiting for you in the throne room and he is nun too happy." A guard said

"Come Anzu, we have to go." He said "after this we have to find Joey and Tristan. "I wish I knew where Yugi was." He said

"We just have to find him," she cried

**_With Marik_**

"Ha, tomorrow I will use the winged dragon of Ra against the Pharaoh and bring darkness to the world. Then we shall have the items." Marik told Bakura.

"Yes, and then we will go back to the future and take over." Bakura said "what about Yugi?" he said looking at a bed with an unconscious Yugi on it.

"I have very special plans for him, unlike us, Yami has a very strong bond with his other half." Marik said "we will use that to our advantage." He smiled

**_The throne room_**

Yami and Anzu looked at Seth, with him were Joey and Tristan. Anzu was about to speak when Yami stopped her, "lets just see what Seth has them, he has a temper here too." He whispered

"Pharaoh, these two did not follow my orders."

"Please explain." Yami said broadly

"They called me by Seto, like you did, are you all okay?" he asked

"Everyone out, besides, Anzu the prisoners and Seth." Yami said as the room cleared out. "Good no that we have found each other we have to come up with a plan."

"Hey, Yami, why is Seto here?" Joey asked

"What?" Seth looked at them in fear.

"Allow me to explain." Yami said


	15. ExPLANnations

**Ex-PLAN-ations**

Seth brought his hand to his head, "okay, suppose I do believe you, and you are from the future? Where are the real, Pharaoh, priestess and nobles?" Seth asked

"I don't know. But what I do know is that a man named Marik is going to try and bring darkness to this land." Yami said

"Marik, you know that's sounds like Malik. (Using this as his past name, duh) He is a new priest he only started here five weeks ago. The one you are looking for must have taken Malik's body juts as you have taken the Pharaoh's." Seth said

"Oh Ra this is confusin,'" Joey said

"Well all I know is that there is not time and I believe that Marik or Malik are going to try something at the Nile rising tomorrow. He has taken my friend an I intend to get him back." Yami said

"I saw Malik with a boy in his arms the other day, tell me is your friend short, you know come to think of it, you look just like him." Seth said

"That's him, that's Yugi." Tea exclaimed

"Oh, then there isn't much time, for you see, he is the sacrifice for the festival. At sunset he will be killed." Seth said and everyone gasped

"No! How can Marik do that?" Tea cried and ran toward the door with no sense of direction, the only thing on her mind was Yugi. Yami ran after and wrapped his arms tightly around hers as her breath quickened "let me go! I have to save Yugi." She yelled trying to break free, only to fell him squeeze harder.

"Anzu, you need to stop, where were you planning on going? We don't know where Marik or Bakura are. Plus there is another way to stop him; we need the element of surprise. We will stop the sacrifice." Yami said

"So then what is the plan?" Tea said as Yami let her go.

**_Later that night_**

The night before jitters were getting to Tea and she decided to walk it off. She slipped from the palace and to the garden below. The croissant moon was shining down on her. Tomorrow was to be a new moon? So she was a little worried about how she would get a full moon to shine the next night?

"Anzu" Yami's voice came from behind her. She turned to see him.

"Oh Yami, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, but what are you doing out here?" he asked "Marik is still out there." He said and walked up to her taking both hands in his as she faced him. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered

"Yami?" she breathed "don't worry about me, just about Yugi, I wonder what he is doing right now. He has always been there to help us out of things and I want to help him. "She looked down. "Everyone hated me because they think I am a stuck up little girl, but that's not who I am, Yami. It's not. I'm not some silly cheerleader that goes after all the jocks. Sure I cheer for my friends, but doesn't; everyone." She said

"I like it here because no one hates me, I am respected. I just want people to stop judging me, Yami. And if I fail to bring the moon out tomorrow, what will happen? I will let the whole world down," she said

"Tea, I know you can bring out the moon with your dance because you are graceful, enchanting and just as beautiful as the moon." he said brushing hairs from her eyes. "Look at me." He said and she did with tears ion her eyes. "Tea, I doesn't matter what those other people think, what matters is that you have good friends who love you, light and dark." Yami said whipping tears away, "we love you, all of you. I love you." he said and let his hands fall.

"What?" she looked at him

"Sorry, I..." Yami blushed, flustered for the first time. And he felt like melting away. Never had he felt anything like this until she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked and he nodded, "Yami, I love you too. I just thought that you could do way better than me so I never..." she was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Never, ever think that. For you see I could never do better than you," he said letting his finger slip to replace it with his lips. Tea gasped, this was the second time he had kissed her, but this kiss had something hidden within. The last kiss was one of good-byes but this one was of beginnings.

Tea wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in. Tea's eyes flew open when she felt him slid is tongue across her lips. She parted her lips slightly letting him glide his tongue in ever so slowly. Tea whimpered at his slow speed and opened her lips wider. Yami got the hit and kissed her with more passion. As he tried to pull away thinking she needed to breath she gave out a sigh.

"Wow." She breathed licking her lips and looked away blushing.

"Tea?" he looked at her with confused eyes. She shook her head and ran into his arms.

"When we get out of this, what will this mean?" she asked

"Hmm, I don't know," he said running his hands through her hair, "but I will never let you go. And Marik will never hurt you again." he said.

"And more kisses?" She asked

"As many as you like." He smiled "come we have a big day ahead of us." He said and smiled for she had fallen asleep against him. Yami lightly picked her up and carried her inside.

Tomorrow will be dangerous, they might never go back home, and if this did not work, he would lose Tea forever. But that would not stop him, Marik had gone too far and he would be sent to the place of darkness.


	16. Sun Before Rise

**Star:** Sorry I'm late for a while there I lost my feel for writing...eee. Is that a bad thing?

**Yami:** No, I think it's just that you have writers block.

**Star:** Yeah. (_Hugs Him_) oh light bulb! On with the fic!

* * *

**Sun before rise**

Yami carried Tea to her chambers and was about to slip out the door when he heard her call out to him. He turned around to see Tea sitting up on her bed reaching out for him. "Yami Please don't leave." She cried "this is to be the last night." She said

"Don't say that, well will get through this and then we will all go home." He said walking toward her with his hand out stretched to grab hers. Their fingers laced, "like your bond of Friendship, our bond of love will never break." He whispered Bringing her hand down to the sheets with his as he captured her lips with his.

She fell back onto her pillow as she felt him pushed her down slowly. He brought his hand through her silky strands of brunette hair. She moaned against him as he bit at her bottom lip, she let him in, his tongue was so skilled, he knew what place to sweep over to make her whimper in his grasp.

Tea fell limply to the bed a Yami's free hand rubbed across her cheeks. He knew he had to let her go before they did something they would regret, though in ancient times it was normal. He slowly pulled away and looked down at the one he loved, she held her free hand to her heart as she panted. Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips. Yami smiled down at her.

"What was..." she panted

"What was what?" he asked knowing

"No one has ever kissed me like that before." She said blushing at what she had just said.

"And it wont be the last." He smiled devilishly, "But you must get your rest, and I must take my leave of you." he said getting off the bed. There hands were still entwined and they slowly parted as Yami took a set back and was out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling that that was the last kiss I would get?" Tea thought and an Icy cold hand grabbed her from behind.

"That's easy my dear," came the cold voice of Bakura, "that's because it was." He smiled pulling her into darkness. Tea kicked and screamed but her cries her muffled by Bakura's hand. "Don't worry if you are good, we will take to back to the future with us, or we might just leave you here to take the blame for the death of the Pharaoh." He smiled

**_The Next day_**

Joey, Honda and Seth were all standing before Pharaoh Yami's chambers waiting for him to join them When Eshe (Mai) ran up to them with a look of fear. "The moon maiden!" She exclaimed just as Yami walked from his room. "Sir, I went to find her..." Eshe breathed

"Eshe," He said holding her by her shoulders, "take a deep breath and tell me calmly what you are trying to tell me." Yami said

"The moon maiden is missing, her room is in shambles." Eshe said and watched as the Pharaoh ran off to Tea's room with the others not too far behind him.

They reached the door and sure enough Tea's room was a mess, the blankets were thrown on the floor, "how could this be?" Yami asked, "I was with her most of the night. It must have been right after I left her." Yami was angry now. Not only were his plans ruined, His one and only love had been taken right from under him.

"This has Marik written all over it." Joey said

"And Bakura." Tristan said picking up a cone lick pointed, "This looks like a cone from the millennium ring." Tristan said

"You Sure?" Joey asked

"Positive, I could never forget that ring." He said

"We have to find her before sunset. The people will expect a full moon and we don't need a rabid crowd of people." Yami said

"You know who they'll blame first?" Joey said, "That's right the Pharaoh?" he said

Tristan looked at Joey with wide eyes surprised that Joey knew that.

"What I accidentally read the history chapter on Egypt." He shrugged

"Uh." Yami rolled his eyes. "Joey you check the Palace, Tristan you and Seth look in the city." Yami ordered "and I will Check in my tomb." He said "Yami knew exactly were Tea was being held and sent the other three off so they would not be hurt.

Yami ran down the halls to his destination. Seth Looked back and raised and eyebrow, though this Pharaoh was from the future he still had the same disposition and Seth knew it well. "Jou, Honda, Stop." He called before they left.

"What is it?" Honda asked

"Look at him, he knows where she is, we have to follow him." Seth said "I know the Pharaoh we grew up together and I know when he wants to push people way for their safety." Seth said and that was enough to get the other two to follow.

**_With Tea_**

She opened her eyes and the sun beamed down on her from a hole in the wall so she tried to block her eyes but to now avail for her hands were bond above her head. She looked around to see where she was, on a stage of some kind. And to right in front of her was Yugi. He looked so helpless, beaten and broken. His eyes were closed.

"Yugi! Wake up." She pleaded hoping her voice would wake him; tears of Pain struck her, who would hurt someone so innocent? "**Yugi**!"

"He can't hear you?" Marik said stepping from the shadows.

"Marik what did you do to him?" she asked

"Oh, nothing more than what you would do to me." He said "and you my dear have a job to do." Marik smiled walking up to her rod in hand.


	17. The Cross Roads

**The Cross Roads**

It was a scream, his unconscious heart-wrenching scream that brought her to open her ocean blue eyes. She closed them again. Yugi, they were hurting him, she couldn't watch. But she had to stop them from hurting him.

Her eyes burst open and she screamed, "leave him alone, his is too innocent, don't you hurt him." Tea yelled at the rare hunters as they whipped Yugi. He was tied to two large stakes, and was suspended in the air in the center. He was still unconscious. "How dare you do this to him! He has done nothing to you." She yelled, and was soon quieted by a slap across her cheek.

It hurt so badly that her head was sent flying back against the table. She looked up through hurt eyes and saw that her attacker was Bakura. "Hold your tongue,"

_'Oh.'_ Tea thought whishing her heads were untied so she could give Bakura a thrashing he wouldn't soon forget. Too bad that wasn't the case for she was tied up and she was helpless. She winched at each crap of the whip. "Okay stop it!" she yelled "you like deals right?" she closed her eye tightly as Bakura lifted his hands once more.

"Wait!" Marik yelled at Bakura and walked over to Tea, "what did you have in mind?" he asked

"I know you are planning to sacrifice Yugi. So take me instead, and I will do what ever you want. Just stop hurting him." tears slid from her eyes as she truly meant it. She had to save Yugi no matter what.

"I see. Fine, no harm with come to him, but I will keep him just in case you change your mind." Marik said "Bakura, untie him and put him somewhere safe." Marik ordered and turned back to tea, here's the plan, my desert mouse." He said

**_On the way_**

Yami ran as fast as he could, he had to get Tea back, he never knew how much he needed her until that very moment. Even if the world came to an end, he would not want to face it if it meant losing her so he ran faster.

His legs where numb and his lungs in fire, but he had to get to her. He promised her that they would go back together and that was one promise her intended to keep. Yami began to slow down when her heard his friends call him. He stopped and turned to See Joey, Tristan and Seth. "I told you to split up, what are you doing?"

"How could you think that I would fall for that? I know you know where you are going, you know where she is." Seth said

"You know me too well." Yami said "but there is still no time for this, we have to help her."

"Who do you have to help?" Came Tea's voice from behind Yami. He turned and smiled, but frowned again when he saw her face.

"Who has touched you in such a hurtful manor?" Yami asked as he lightly traced her bruise.

"Well, I fell out of bed and I went off to find something I had lost and now I'm back, "she lied, "So who are we looking for?"

"You." Seth seethed

"Me, but I was just fine, sorry if I worried you." Tea smiled "hey isn't today the day of the Nile rising? Shouldn't we be preparing?" she asked

"Uh, Yeah, come on Yami. I wan' ta get back home." Joey said

"Let's go," Seth called

The group of five turned back and headed for the Throne room where Yami could dress in his light robe and dress himself in gold.

Once they were all ready and dressed the exited the palace and walked down a path to a huge stage made of stone.

"Ah, Yami." Tea pulled him back from the other and told them to keep going. "Yami, I forgot something back at the palace, I will catch up with you." Tea said and looked into his eyes one last time.

Yami saw her eyes and the pain they held so as Tea turned from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you are okay?" he whispered

"Ye-yeah, "she lied and pulled away from his hug, and placed a hand over his heart and looked at his chest.

"Then why can't you look up at me?" he asked placing his hand over hers. She shook her head and looked up with a bright smile. She reached up with her other hand and cupped his cheek.

"I'm just worried and nervous about going home is all." Tea said and lightly kissed his lips before leaving him, "I will see you soon." She called out as she ran back into the temple.

_'She's not telling me something. I will ask her when she gets back'_ Yami thought and walked to join the others.

**&&&&&&Inside&&&&&&**

Tea ran back to the room where Marik was holding Yugi in tears, she had lied to Yami and that was that last thing she wanted to do. But a life was more important than feelings right now.

Tea entered the dark room of Marik and Bakura, "I'm here and Yami and the others are on their way." She said looking at the ground

"Good, Anzu." Marik said and threw a white dress at her. It was long sleeved and reached the ground. It was made of silk and adorned with silver and gold. She quickly threw it on over her clothes and it fit perfectly. "There, how does it look?" She asked to break the silence.

"You are the moon goddess." Marik said "and the millennium necklace suits you." Marik smiled his handsome smile, "too bad it won't after the sacrifice." He said referring to the beheading.

"...You said you wouldn't hurt Yugi and I expect you to keep your word, and though I know you are evil I know you are a man of your word." Tea said

"I have no business with that little boy." Marik said


	18. Only Hope

**Only Hope**

Tea stood in the darken temple of her thoughts ash she watched Marik and Bakura prepare for the up coming event. Tea began to write her will within her head and the only thing she wasted to give was her love, her love to her friends. Tea fiddled with her hands as she twirled around in her dress.

She was going to bring out the blood red moon with his dance. At this sight the people of Egypt would rebel and go after Yami. Leaving him out of the way in this time and the next. Marik and Bakura would rule as planed.

Marik would gather the items form this time and bring them back to the future were they would take over. Tea was a part of this, perhaps she could change it, she would simply bring out the normal moon and everything would go in the right direction, but then that meant that she would be sighing Yugi's death warrant.

"Are you ready?" Marik asked coolly breaking Tea from her thoughts. She nodded unsure of what she would do. "Good let us get to the stage. Yami should be there waiting for us." Marik smiled.

**_&&&&&&Nile Rising Sunset&&&&&&&_**

Yami and Seth stepped onto a normal stone stage it stood near the edge of the Nile, the reflection of the sun rippled in its waves. Near them was a small stone with sharp cuts in it, like someone had cut it with a very sharp sword. It seemed relatively clean but Yami knew what it was for.

"Yugi." He mouthed wondering how he would save Yugi from a beheading. Seth put a hand on his Pharaoh's shoulder to tell him that things would be fine.

The sun was only moments from setting and he looked out nervously into the crowd "Where is that moon maiden?" he asked

"There." Yami shouted as he watched her run through the crowd of people. "Anzu!" he held a hand out for her as she approached the stage and helped her up. As Yami pulled her up he didn't stop but rather he pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Yami..." suddenly tea felt helpless, felt hurt for having to hurt Yami. She hugged him back she never wanted to let go, but sadly she had too for the sun had set. Tea pulled away and moved to the middle of the stage as Yami and Seth watched from the side and Joey and Tristan watched from the crowd.

The soft slow music played and tea started to sway back and forth to the music. Tears of pain fell form her eyes as she swirl and leapt through the air. Her hard flying freely in the wind as she spun to the ground and stood back up with her hands in the air. Behind her the moon began to form.

From The small croissant to the half, the three fourths and full. It was silver at first but then the color swirled and became darker. The color of blood, the people started to gasp and cry.

_'I pray to you Ra, help me now, what is it I should do?'_ Tea silently asked she her song ended she took a bow and ended up on the ground on her knees with her face down looking into the dirt. She looked up slowly and saw Yami's eyes looking at her.

"Have faith Tea." Yami said in a whisper and made a head motion toward the sky. Tea turned around slowly as she stood up what she saw caused her to gasp.

The moon was half red and half silver. "What happened?" she asked and turned around to see that the people were all bowing down toward the Pharaoh. "Yami? What does this mean?"

"To the Egyptians, this type of moon means that the next year will be a good one for crops and life." (Not true) Yami said walking up to her to slid his hand and fingers between hers.

"How did..."

"Stop, we must sacrifice the innocents." Marik's voice called as he held a small body in his arms.

"Yugi!" Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Tea called

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami called out

"Yugi must be sacrificed to the Gods." He spoke walking up to the stone, placing Yugi's head in the center. He was still asleep, still dreaming of home and happiness, of his friends.

"**NO!** We had a deal?" Tea said, "and you have to keep It." she called and Yami stepped back. "Sorry about this Yami." She said and Turned back to him, "you said if I turned the moon red...you never said how much." She said "Let him go." She said and Bakura came up behind her grabbing her hair.

The people in the crowd now started running away, yelling things about a tomb robber sent there by the god of death. Soon everyone was gone save for the circle of friends. Bakura kicked Yugi away from the stone and held Tea's head down.

"You're right a deal is a deal." Marik said holding up a long sword. "Though I will enjoy killing you, I would much rather see you suffer." He smiled and turned to sword to the broken body of Yugi. He held the sharp blade toward his heart and brought it down causing everyone to gasp.

The expected blood that should have come didn't, in its stead came a gold light. It burst through Yugi's fingers and from his heart. "What?" Marik stepped back, "he deflected it."

"Yes." Yami said "he is still a part of me, though we are now two. My magic will protect him and Tea as well. You have failed again Marik." Yami said

"No, this can't be." He gasped as the eye appeared on Yami's forehead. "Ah but too bad.' Marik said cutting a hole in the air with his rod. He and Bakura jumped through and it closed up. "Try to get back home now." The voice called with a dark laugh...

* * *

Star; sorry for the crappy Chapter School starts tomorrow, for me...not that it has anything to do with it, I was just saying that if I don't update it's not cuz I don't want to finish, cuz I always finish what I start...I could be just because of school...


	19. Our True Domicile

**Our True Domicile**

Tea stood up and dusted herself off but never looked at Yami for the shame she felt was too great. She did however glance at the fallen Yugi, his beaten form was slowly healing and his breathing was normal but his eyes were still closed.

"Great, now will we get back home?" Joey asked

"We have bigger problems, Marik escaped again." Tristan said looking at Seth.

"At least he didn't get the items." Seth said proudly. Yami ignored the whole thing as he watched Tea shake Yugi.

"Wake up please, we have to go home." She cried letting her hair cover her features. "Please...this is all my fault." She whispered as a tear landed on Yugi's cold cheek it slid down slowly kissing his soft skin leaving a wet trail. "I let Marik manipulate me twice and now we cant get back hope. We are stuck in the past." She said

"We are not." Yami spoke so suddenly that Tea jumped up and turned to him. He smiled and walked up to her and mover her hair from her eyes. "Tea, this is not your fault and there is a way home." Yami said "don't lose hope." He said wiping her tears away with his thumb. He let her melt within to him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Yami." Tea said as she hugged back.

"Oh and how do you suppose we get back home?" Tristan asked "unless you know how to make a rip in time..." he paused, "do you?" he asked scratching his head.

"No, we leave the same way we came." Yami pulled out a pouch of gold dust.

"I thought we had run out." Tea said "Marik had all of it except what he gave us for the first trip." She said letting Yami go to take the pouch that he was now handing to her.

"I took it from Marik when he wasn't looking." Yami turned to Yugi and picked his body up and held him like a child in his arms. "Let's get out of here." Yami said "Marik was stopped for now but will us out of the way he could strike again." he said and walked from the stage as the others followed him.

**_&&&&&Domino City&&&&&_**

Mai, Serenity, Duke, Ishizu, Rebecca and nice Bakura were all sitting in the theater waiting for Tea's show. Though she had been missing, they all assumed that it was because she was practicing. And as for the whereabouts of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, Bakura merely told them that the three boys were helping Tea practice nonstop, though he knew that they would never return.

"I hope Tea is okay." Mai said switching off the cellular phone for the performance. "She's not answering." Mai said

"Where is Yugi?" Rebecca asked

"I hope Joey is okay, he hasn't been around lately." Serenity frowned

"I'm sure they are fine, Where ever they are." Duke said starching so he could put an arm around Serenity, whereupon she pushed it off, thinking of Tristan.

**_&&&&&Ancient Egypt&&&&&&_**

Yami holding Yugi, walked with Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Seth to the tomb that was soon to be Yami's. They walked through many corridors waiting and searching for the tablet that brought them there.

There it was on the far wall of the burial chamber sitting in the dim candlelight. "There it is." Seth said as he walked with Yami to the end of the room where they stood before their gateway home. "Fare well My Pharaoh." Seth said "well future Pharaoh."

"Good bye Seth." Yami Turned to Tea as if to tell her he was ready to go back. Tea pulled on the small drawstrings and reached a few fingers to pull out the golden powder. She threw it onto the tablet and it began to ripple like disrupted waves of water.

Tea was the first to jump through, by the courtesy of her guy friends. She felt her head spin as it did the first time but this time was a good trip a trip back home to her old life. She began to think about Yami, it would be a new life. She would be with him now that he and Yugi were in different bodies. And Yugi would be able to love Rebecca freely.

**_&&&&&&Home&&&&&&_**

Tea landed in the cold room of the museum, it was closed by now for it was about eight-ish. "Ah I love Domino." She smiled almost wanting to kiss the floor, but thought better of it.

Soon after, Joey, Tristan, and Yami landed back home. "Here we are." Joey said and frowned as he looked at Yugi. "Poor Yug." He said and looked at Yami, "Will he be okay?"

"He should be." Yami said and sure enough Yugi's soft innocent eyes opened. He smiled and looked up at Yami.

"Huh, are we in the soul room?" Yugi looked around and saw Joey and Tristan with a relived Tea. "What happened?" he asked as Yami set him down on the ground. Yugi stumbled and let Joey and Tristan hold him up. "Oh I had this horrible dream, we were all in ancient Egypt and Marik and Bakura were doing horrible things to me." He frowned "but they Tea took my place." He said and turned to her "come to think of it, this pain fells real."

"Yugi!" Tea hugging him trying her best not to hurt him, "That was real and I am so glad you are okay." Tea said

"Thank you for saving me, tea." He said turning looking to his left at Joey and to his right at Tristan then before him at Yami. "All of you." He smiled at Tea, "where did you get that dress?" he asked... "Oh right, your show is today." Yugi smiled

"Today!" Tea shouted "what!" I'm going to be late and I never had time to rehearse... Tea looked left and right not knowing what to do as the whole idea caused her to panic. Yami grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Relax Tea, you'll be fine." Yami said, "You lived it," he said and pulled her along, "we have to hurry if you are going to make it."


	20. Only in Death

**Only in death** (don't worry)

All it was, was a velvet red Curtain nothing more nothing less. I red doorway to her dreams a doorway and on the other end were friends, family, and There, back stage was someone new, someone she had loved since, apparently, before her life now, maybe in other lives before. And she knew she would be with Yami in this life as well.

Tea stood in the center of the stage on a small star that showed her, her mark. She stared at the velvet door as the sound beyond them told her of the many people that were waiting to see her dance. Her moon dance, the dance she had preformed to save the Pharaoh's life. She saved Yugi and because of it he was there to cheer her on as well.

Tea took in a breath of nervousness. She was not ready to perform before all the people in the city. She had been told that Kaiba would be airing the whole thing live. He was not going to at first but he said something clicked within him and he had to do it. Tea knew it was because some of his loyalty to the Pharaoh was still within his soul.

Tea knew this because, though a body might change, your soul and values will always remain the same even if they may not show at first. True colors always appear given time.

The Door was opened in and the lights grew low, leaving only pitch dark. The theater grew quiet and Tea closed her eyes as the moonlight sonata began to play. Then above her was a Sky Light, but the sky was dark save for the shining stars. As the hum of the piano picked up Tea began to dance, as she did so, flawlessly might I add, the Moon slowly went through its stages.

Slowly light filled the room, everyone gasped at the sight, they thought it was merely a special effect, for they could not see the sky light, but Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey who were watching from back stage and Tea did.

The song ended and so did Tea's Moon dance. She was showered with Roses, carnations, daises and other flowers. Tea took a bow and let her tears fall to the ground with the flowers. The Curtain closed, with the camera crew there she was sure to be discovered and that was another plus. She silently thanked Kaiba.

"Tea, you were great!" Tristan said and she looked at the five before bringing a smile to her lips as Yami and the others clapped for her. Yami took a step toward her and stop suddenly as if being pulled back. Marik came up behind Tea and grabbed her tightly.

"Poor little Pharaoh, I don't know how you got back but there is still time to finish what I started. The night of the bloody moon shall be tonight." Marik said vanishing into thin air.

"Marik!" Yami ran off to the spot where Marik once stood and cursed himself. He was right there, and he could not save her. Yami Turned around just as Mai, Rebecca, Ishizu, and Mr. Moto Joined the others back stage.

"Where is Tea? She was great?" Mai asked looking at Yami then at Yugi, "Why are there to of you?" she asked, "What is going on here?"

"Calm down Mai." Joey said, "There are Two Yugis because..." Joey Paused "why are there two of you?" Tristan and Yugi anime fell.

"The transfer back to the past ripped us apart." Yami said, "there is not time for this, we have to save Tea." He said, "No, I have to save her." Yami started to run off but Yugi ran to him.

"Wait, we have to do it together, we never accomplish anything by going alone. You don't have to be alone. I want to save her too; she saved me in the past. Yami, Marik still needs her, so she will be safe long enough for us to explain the situation." Yami sighed and walked back to the group to tell the whole story.

**_Atop the Tapa Tower_** (real place in Hawaii JTLYK just pretend it's in Domino)

Marik tossed Tea into an elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. "Marik, why are you still trying to do this?" she asked

"I want to be Pharaoh and it is my right. And I need not explain myself to you, you are only here to bring out the bloody moon." He smiled "then I will let you be with your prince." He said with distain.

"You promise. If I help you, you will let me join Yami and you will leave me and the others alone?" Tea asked

Marik smiled darkly and Nodded,_ 'oh I will let you join him...in death.'_ He thought as the elevator stopped at the tippy top. Marik had Tea slung over her shoulder as he stepped out into a small room at the top of the Tower.

"So we are going to try once more?" Bakura asked from the darkness with a rope in his hands. He snapped it against the floor causing a flinch to emerge from Tea.

"Here." Marik tossed Tea at the thief and he caught her and brought her to a small Rod That stuck from the ground as Tied her tightly to it. Tea looked down defeated as her hands were bound behind her back, something was cutting into her skin but she didn't want to complain, for those two loved to see people in pain so she would only make it worse by opening her mouth.

What was it that was cutting at her outer thigh like a dull knife? She thought back on the last few days and remembered her elemental beads. She only had one of each, maybe if she used them right she could free herself and Free Marik and Bakura from their evil spirits. Perhaps she wouldn't have to betray her friends by helping Marik.

_'I will, use the beads...'_ she thought and frowned, _'but how?' _she frowned and gasped when Marik began to speak.

"I will soon be Pharaoh and you will be my number one priest. I will have the world." Marik relished in thinking about himself.

_'Men.'_ Tea scoffed in her mind, _' now back to the beads, I what could I use that would help me cut through these ropes?' _she thought...of the Poem...

_Green as thorny blades cut,_

_Blue as ocean's fury,_

_Violet as ice freezes the heart,_

_Red as fire burns soul,_

_Yellow as earth moves mountains,_

_Black as wind rips trough the sky._

_All must be used wisely for one is all you have. But remember the true power of dance and moon_

_'That's it! The element of the forest, Green Thorny blades cut...'_ Tea smiled to herself, '_Better wait for the right time...'_ She thought

"You!" Marik's voice cut through her thoughts, "why are you smiling?"

"No reason, it's just that life is funny sometimes..." Tea said and Marik rolled his eyes


	21. Alone, I Must Try

**Alone, I must Try**

_'I saw her on the other side of the room how could I have let her get away once more? How could I just let him take her away from me? I was right there...right there...'_ these thoughts ran through Yami's mind. "This was all my fault." He said aloud for all to hear. Yugi looked up at his other half with sad eyes.

"Yugi don't look at me like that. You know it was my fault, and I need you to stay here, I need to save her on my own, I could not bare to lose you nor could I bare to lose the others. Should I fail at least you and the others will be safe." Yami looked down at his puzzle. It seems that Yugi's Puzzle was a fake, but he kept it anyway for luck.

Yugi needed that luck now more than ever, "Yami, how can you think that? We need to help each other, you know that." Yugi said, "Tea needs all of us."

Yami stepped in front of the one he considered to be his little brother and hugged him. "I have to do this little one, for I must prove to myself that I can." Yami said pulling away, watching Yugi cry a tear of pain. "Good then you understand why I have to do this?"

"Yes." Yugi sniffed and nodded "Be careful and please come back." Yugi said letting Yami slip through the back door of the Turtle shop.

They had all moved from the theater in order to explain the whole situation to the Shop. Yugi and Yami together with Joey and Tristan explained all they knew and where they had been for the few days of their absences. Soon all was known and that was when Yami chose to pull Yugi a side to tell him of his plan to rescue his queen.

Yami truly believed that I was his responsibility alone would he be right of have to suffer the ultimate sacrifice? The world, his friends, his love and his life...he very soul, the very reason it was preserved was for this moment in time, there would be no other chances. Yami was taking a big risk and Yugi Knew this. They still shared a bond, sort of a twin bond and it made sense since they were one and the same though from different times.

Yugi could feel Yami's hurt and want, his urge to save Tea was so strong, so powerful that it brought Yugi to tears. Yugi also knew what it was like to want to save someone on his own. He had to save Joey once from Marik and Yami did not interfere, he granted Yugi his wish. Yami could have easily taken control, Luckily he was nothing like evil Marik and evil Bakura. He was kind-hearted and Yugi watched as the door closed behind His older brother.

"Please, Ra, protect Yami." Yugi said and breathed in to turn around. He found Joey and Tristan standing behind him.

"you did da right t'ing Yug." Joey slung an arm around his friend. "Yami will know w'at ta do." he smiled

"I guess. But I want to watch him..." Yugi said and looked down at his Puzzle as it began to glow projecting an image onto the white paint of the wall. It was Yami and he was running toward a field of dark purple energy. Yugi and the others knew it as shadow energy.

"I guess we can watch him now. We will cheer him on." Tristan said going to the door to call the girls in.

**_Into the vision of Yami and the Tapa Tower_**

Yami ran, not frantic but not as relaxed as he usually was. This was a bigger load than ever before, this time he had no clues to tell him that he would make it. His faith that kept him going was some how shortening as he thought of the end.

Suddenly he felt a shove in the back of his mind. Yami visualized his friends; they were watching him, cheering for him. Yami knew that he had to get rid of the thoughts of failure if he was to ever win and he was sure he would.

Yami skidded to stop before the tower; a purple energy surrounded it, not letting any one in. Yami knew he could get through because of his Puzzle. 'Good thing I left the others behind, for they would have had to stop here anyway.' Yami smiled at his Prudent Judgment on the situation.

**_Meanwhile_**

Tea wrestled with the rope that tightly bound her to a pole. She had not thought of how she would retrieve the beads from her pocket and she began to despair. Marik watched her as she struggled

"what are you doing? You will not be freed until the moon is high at midnight." Marik said "so stop moving and behave like a good little girl." He smiled and turned to look out a window at the moon, he wanted to watch it rise. "Soon I will rule all of Domino City, Egypt, and the world." He spoke and Bakura scoffed behind him.

"You know, he's here." Bakura said

"Yes, I do, I felt him come in." Marik said Tea watched at the two spoke; she raised an eyebrow, wondering who they were talking about. "He is alone too." Marik smiled "would you like the honors?" he said and Bakura stood and shot a look at Tea

"I will kill Yami with ease, and since he is alone, this should be easy." He licked his lips after hearing Tea's fearful gasp. He smiled and left the room.

"Yami." She whispered taking pleasure in the taste of his name on her tongue and lips as his name slipped out.

"So sad, you find love and it leaves you." Marik said not looking at her. "He would have left you anyway..." He said and as if hearing her thought he spoke again, "Why you ask, simple, where do you think he will go when he accomplishes his goal?" he spoke "not that he will, but he would dissipate, leave this world and go on to live with the gods." Marik said bringing tears to Tea's eyes

_'he's right.'_ She thought

"But I will just have him killed now, to save you the trouble." He smiled and turned to see her face red with anger. "what is it?"

"I don't care if what we had was short lived, if he has to leave then it will be for the best, but I will not let you kill him now. I will not let you win." Tea said Secretly she had struggled enough to pull out the beads from her pocket. She pulled out the bag and managed to scoot her other hand to the bag where it pulled on the draw stings.

Marik stood and watched her in amusement.

Tea pored out the bag into her hand and smiled but frowned when she found ordinary, solid, gray sandstone pebbles. She looked up at Marik in horror.

"Ha! Did you think I was stupid? I knew you had them, so when you blacked out a few days ago I took them and replaced the with pebbles." Marik laughed and tapped a hand over a pocket in his robes.


	22. Where the elevator stops

**Where the elevator stops**

Yami continued his flight through the doors of the tower and he looked through the long hall where he saw an elevator. Quickly he ran into it and pressed the button that read R25, and watched the doors close. Thoughts of Tea filled his mind he would rescue her as he had before when a mugger tried to take Tea's money in the abandoned warehouse.

He smiled in memory of her; it was then that he had known that she was a part of his past some how. He was never sure but now he knew and he would not let her get away from him. He loved her with a power that was much stronger than the power that lay dormant in him for so long.

Yami was actually planning to use his powers to save her. He would also save the real Ryou and Marik. Though he had no idea how to call upon his powers but he figured that if he had faith in himself he could do no wrong.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, puzzled Yami looked at the light on the top of the elevator door, it read twenty-three. The elevator had stopped two floors from its true destination the door flung open revealing a very angry Bakura. His eyes were narrow and his hair cast a shadow over the color of his eyes.

Thinking about it, Yami would have said that Bakura was the very essence of Shadow itself. "What do you want Bakura?" Yami grunted in anger, he was running out of time, "I have no time for games." He said

"Oh I don't plan to play a game with you. As you know this is much more than a card game." Bakura then drew a short golden sword "this is real." He said

Yami gasped inwardly, "Bakura you don't want to do this."

"Oh yes, I'm certain I do." Bakura spoke

"I wasn't talking to you." Yami snapped and looked through Bakura's eyes to find the real one. Ryou was locked in a soul room similar to Yugi's only it held a British flag on the door. "Bakura, come out of there. Don't let him have control. You can stop him." Yami called

Bakura laughed and closed his mind blocking Yami from getting through to his other half. Yami grunted once more in anger, what was he going to do if he could not get through to real Bakura? His powers were still unexcitable to him. But he could not give up, not on Tea, not on Yugi or the others. He would have to fight Bakura in order to save him.

As the dark Bakura advanced toward him Yami began to fidget and began searching for a weapon, or something...anything. There on the other end of the room he saw it, but thought it too convenient, however Yami needed it so he ran quickly behind Bakura and grabbed the object that so happened to be there when he needed it. The silvery sword hung on the wall like a trophy on the bare wall of white paint, one and a half feet of pure steel with the ankh shape at the top acting as a hilt. It seemed to be fitting for the Pharaoh so he grabbed it and wheeled around to face Bakura. A battle of swords, Yami wasn't sure how he knew but something inside him told him that he could and knew how to use the sword.

Bakura pointed his sword and the Pharaoh, and Yami did the same to him, the swords were soon to engage in a conversation only the understood. "Ah, this will be a fight worth having. Lets see when I win I will send you to the Shadow realm, or worse the place of darkness." Bakura's lips twisted in a demonic smile.

"I will free my friends and you will be the one to visit the Shadow realm, and this time you will not come back." Yami did not flash a smiled for he didn't take joy in having to harm a friend in order to free him. "Forgive me Bakura." Yami said and charged for Bakura who was also charging for him.

**_With Tea_**

Hopelessness filled her heart and he mind, she was losing faith in everything she believed in. Something in the back of her mind was taking her memories and aspirations. Tea's eyes opened wider and there before her stood Marik, he was holding his rod toward her. It was then she realized what he was doing he was trying to make her his mind slave once more. She struggled and twisted her arms hoping for freedom.

Hold still my sweet." Marik said "I need you to perform the ceremony, but this time I will not let you make anymore mistakes." He said, "This won't hurt a bit." He gripped the rod tighter and held in fast to her forehead. It began to glow and let out a chime that only Marik could hear. Yep he had her mind once more. Her eyes lost their shine and she fell limp within her bindings.

"Foolish girl, your love and hope in friendship will let you down, it is too bad that you have to learn this little lesson in such a hard way." Marik said.

"Yes My Pharaoh." Tea nodded in a tone that no longer belonged to her. "What do you wish of me my lord?" she asked as he untied her.

"I want you to kill Yami." Marik smiled, "Bakura will need your help." He added

**_The Twenty third floor_**

Bakura was being held down By Yami with his sword pointed at his throat... "What are you going to do, stick it in me?" Bakura asked "do it...you wont get another chance" Know that this would get Yami to let him go

"Ryou! If you can hear me break free from his hold..." Yami said

"I told you he is too weak to stop me..." Bakura said "so just kill me, or is this hesitating because you can bare the thought to losing a friend, or having their blood on your hands?"

**"Stop!"** Both Boys look to the left where they see Tea with a bow and Arrow. "Yami, you get away from him"

"Tea?" Yami looked up to see that she had small cuts all over... "Who did that to you." Bakura uses this chance to push Yami away but he did not mind, instead he ran over to Tea but was stopped when Tea turned her bow on him... "What are you doing?"

"Yami, the real pharaoh cannot exist in this world with you, so you must be taken out of the picture..." Tea let her arrow fly...


	23. To Turn the Other Cheek

* * *

**To Turn the Other Cheek**

* * *

The other watched in shock through the power of the puzzle, why would Tea turn on Yami? "What da?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Tristan said and looked over a Yugi who was fighting hard to hold back his tears of fear. "Uh but hey man, I am sure they will get out of this one, Marik must be behind this and he never wins."

**_Twenty-Third floor_**

The Arrow flew at him and Yami was paralyzed. How could she do that to him? He was going to let her kill him for he had nothing to live for now that his Tea was no longer his.

Ryou stood there and watched but something inside him was breaking free, Bakura was braking through and Bakura could not hold him any longer. And in a state true of heroism, Bakura pushed Yami out of the way and was hit with the arrow of Tea.

"Damn!" she said completely out of character, "The next arrow will not miss." She said reaching for her quiver. But Yami ignored her for his friend was hurt. Blood took no time in staining his shirt. Yami pulled out the arrow and Bakura gasped.

"What, happened?" Bakura asked. His vision becoming blurry and his voice dropping into nothingness. "Oh Yami, are you okay, sorry I pushed you." he smiled weakly.

"No, Bakura. Why did you do that? The arrow was meant for me." Yami looked down at his friend for answers, but Bakura was falling into darkness and fast. Yami could only watch him take his last breath before he fell limp in the Pharaoh's arms. Yami placed Bakura down gently before standing to face Tea once more. "What you did was unacceptable, Tea, how could you?" Yami was angry again, yes it was true but he was angry for the first time at Tea.

"What, you were trying to kill him anyway." she shrugged.

"Tea, what are you saying?" Yami asked, no he refused to think that Tea was capable of such things."

"I told you, that Marik is the real Pharaoh, and he wants you out of the way." she said as a matter of factly. It was at that moment that he knew Marik was using Tea against him. And he did the only thing he could do

"I am sorry Tea." He held out his hand, "Mind numb!" He called and Tea's eyes dropped and she fell forward into his arms. He had put her mind to sleep for the time being, for it was time fore him to face Marik, once and for all. Yami placed Tea on the ground and whispered a few promises of return before reaching the elevator and going the rest of the way up.

At the top, Marik sat in a chair over looking the moon, it was pinkish, soon to be read, for he would get Tea to dance for him. "Ah, Pharaoh, I am glad you came." He said. "Tea has been waiting for you." He pointed to the pool on which Tea hung by her arms. Her head was down she was asleep.

"Tea?" he asked, it was she, but how, he had left her on the twenty-third floor, "how can this be?"

"Oh, I guess you aren't as smart as people think you are. The Tea you encountered was a copy, nothing but a mind slave made to look like your love. Pretty good huh?" Marik laughed darkly. "She was to kill Bakura."

"But she told me that she wanted to kill me." He paused, of course. "You knew that Bakura would save me, you knew what it took to free him, you were trying to get rid of Bakura so you could rule the world alone." Yami said

Marik clapped, "How very perceptive of you" and smiled darkly and laughed, "For him to think that I would share the power with him was stupid."

"I don't care who you are, turning against your friends will be the end of you." He said "let her go." He pointed to Tea.

"Making demands, not much has change in five thousand years? Has it Pharaoh." He smiled "well under my rule the world will be a better place." He said, "If you step down now, I will spare you and your pathetic friends."

"Never, will I step down, never will we bow down to you. You will free Tea and be forever banished to the place of darkness for all you have done, in the past and present."

At that moment Tea groaned and looked up to see two forms in the pink moonlight. One, she was sure was Marik but the other? Was it Bakura? No, she studied the way the other help himself and she knew… "Yami! You did come for me, I knew you would."

"Of course I would come for you. Why wouldn't I?" Yami turned and glared at Marik, "What have you been telling her?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little story, something about you forgetting her, honestly, do you expect me to believe that you came here to save that girl? You want to be pharaoh just as I do."

"That is not true, all I want is a life with my friends, and a life with Tea." He said

"Really?" Tea asked, tears brimming her piercing blue eyes.

Yami nodded at her but was pulled back to Marik's view when he heard the slivery twang of his opponent's sword. It had come to this. A fight to the death. To save all that he knew and wanted it would have to be this way. Yami drew his sword as well and stood before Marik, waiting for his move.

"You know I wish it didn't have to be this way. You see if I have been made Pharaoh in the first place I would have befriended you, for you would have made a good adviser, and as for you." He turned to Tea, "My desert flower, you would have made an excellent queen." He smiled as Tea scrunched her face in disgust.

"Enough of your talk Marik, you will not win this one" Yami said


	24. Duel To the Death

**Star:** OMG thanks for all the reviews! You love me…

**BlackRose:** No they don't

**Star:** You tolerate me, you really, really tolerate me.

**BlackRose:** Yeeeah. Any way, this is the last chapter and it's a bit longer so enjoy and

**Star:** Happy Holidays (Merry Christmas)

* * *

**_Duel to the Death_**

* * *

Looking out at the sight before her, Anzu shivered in fear. It wasn't supposed to go this far; fights to the death and such, this was more than a card game, she knew it, he knew it, they all did. But could this be the point in time where she would lose him? Would he walk away from her and go back to the past? She didn't know how she would be able to handle losing him.

"Yami! Be careful!" Anzu screamed

Marik smirked and ignored her comment for he had other plans and allowing Yami to live was not one of them. "You might be the king of games but lets see how you fare when what's being played is no longer a game." He pointed his sword toward Yami for emphasis. "Time to die, oh mighty Pharaoh." He gave a bow and charged at Yami bringing his sword down on him. Yami held up his sword instinctively and gave it a push up to remove Marik's sword.

Anzu watched as this action continued, Marik slashing left And right as Yami blocked each one until one blow caught him in the right shoulder. "Yami!" Anzu tried to rip free of her binds but could not.

Yami brought a hand up to his wound and winced slightly moving his sword to his other hand. He looked up at Marik but could not see him until it was too late; Marik brought his sword down once more Yami managed to dodge it slightly where it only grazed his cheek leaving a thin trail of blood. Marik smiled for he knew he was winning. "What's wrong Pharaoh? I told you this was not a game and yet you insist on treating it as such."

Marik shrugged, "how you die is of no concern of mine." Marik rushed at Yami once more but paused as he felt Yami's anger rise. "Angry, My pharaoh?" Marik said laughing at Yami's gritted teeth.

"This has gone on long enough. You were right I was treating this as a game, hoping that I would not have to kill you but now I see that time is short and there is no changing your mind. You let the darkness consume you and now it has you." Yami said pulling his hand away from his shoulder ignoring the pain he was feeling and held his silver sword with both hands.

"You are under the impression that I want to be rid of the darkness. Simple-minded fool. I called upon the darkness to make me stronger I wanted it. The way I was, well I was too soft for what I wanted to become so I welcomed the darkness." Marik smiled as Yami walked toward him in anger. "Oh and now you want to save me from myself. Ha! You should be saving yourself from me." Marik said and flung his sword into Yami's chest.

The world went still for only a moment as Yami's blood slowly seeped through his clothes and slid down the sword, coloring it with the dark red ooze of blood. Yami ignored it and kept walking, sword still imbedded with in him. "Sorry… to hear that…Marik." He smiled lightly and plunged his sword into Marik's arm pinning him into a wall behind him. Yami smiled and held his hand outfaced toward Marik and with tacit words of an ancient spell Marik grabbed his head in pain and screamed back as a mental drill forced its way through his mind trapping him in a dark place for the mindless. Yami smirked in victory before collapsing on the ground beneath Marik, who was mumbling words of nonsense.

"Yami! No!" Anzu struggled a bit more to free herself but it was too hard to get free. She was about to give up when she saw a stray dagger at her feet. She stretched out her left leg to pull it closer and held it fast between both feet. 'Now what?' she looked over at Yami as his last breath slipped out.

Tea's eyes widened and she pulled and struggled against her binds the urge to reach Yami overwhelmed her, "No…I have to…reach him." she twisted her wrists causing the rope to burn through her flesh making it slick with blood, giving her hands enough leeway to slip through. Wincing she reached down and picked up the dagger and cut the rope that bound her waist.

Once free she disregarded the dagger and rope running to Yami's side. "Oh god no." she whispered shaking him lightly but he made no move. Her eyes traveled to the silvery sword fused with his body. She quickly pulled the sword free and tossed it across the room. She then looked down at his slightly tinted face. His hair loose and weaving in the night air as the moon burnished his body.

"Yami, hey you did it…we can go home now…come on," she sobbed between words. "Don't leave me." She placed her head on his chest as hushed tears rolled down her face. Her eyes closed but suddenly opened as she saw a familiar pouch lying on the ground beneath the psychotic Marik.

An Idea struck her and she crawled over to the pouch and opened it letting the beads fall into her bloody hand. The blood from her wrists was slowly coloring her hand a bright crimson. And as the beads in her hand danced in her bloody hand they began to glow a soft yellow color and absorb her blood, healing her wounds.

Tea smiled as an idea hit her, the beads had another power, and if use together they could heal things and if used all at once and with every ounce of energy they could bring life. Tea would use it on Yami, but how? A memory from her past glistened in the back of her mind and she knew what she had to do.

"Hold on Yami I will bring you back." She said holding the beads to the bleeding hole in his chest. The beads grew a brighter yellow and as the task became more severe all the energy of the beads opened in a burst of colors as opposite elements mixed and faded into his body bringing it to a soft glow. Anzu looked away for the neon colors were blinding her.

Soon the lights began to fade leaving only a quite room lit by the light of the moon. The moon it seemed to be the cause but whatever it was Tea was grateful for in the passing moments Yami began to breath once more all his blood having been drawn back into him and the wound closed as if it had never been opened. He sat up after a feel still feeling drained but looked at Tea with confused eyes. He mouthed a 'what happened' Tea sat back with tears in her eyes.

She let the tears fall once more, "Yami! You're okay. It worked! I thought I had lost you forever." She hugged him and sobbed in happiness she only paused a moment when she felt him hug her back.

"Tea? I'm back now and you have been saying that a lot lately what gave you the idea that I would leave?" Tea pulled back and looked at him.

"I had a dream once. We were in Egypt, I think, and you were walking up temple steps and I called to you I didn't want you to leave and you turned only to turn back and leave me. That's when I knew that you would leave after whatever it was you were sent here for and now it's over and you are still here… but." She stared deep into his eyes, "do you have to leave?"

Yami gazed into her crystal orbs and smiled shaking his head he pushed loose hair from her face and rested his hand on her cheek, "No." he whispered

She smiled back at him and leaned into his touch. "Oh Yami." She leaned in for a hug but instead found her lips upon the pharaoh's. Flinching at the unexpected action at first before melting into his lips. His hands found their way to her cheeks to hold her in place. Tea closed her eyes and ran her hands down his arms feeling him shiver at her touch she smiled and pulled away mouthing 'wow' before blushing.

"Tea, I…"

"So, this is what I find. You should be saving the world but instead you are having a make out party." Came a dark cold voice. Without looking Tea and Yami knew that it was Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked

"That is none of your concern." Kaiba said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Kaiba." Yami yelled standing up and helping Tea to her feet as well, "you came here to help didn't you?"

"Hm, What gives you that idea?" Kaiba said and continued walking after Yami called out a thank you. "Hm." And he was gone.

_**Back home**_

"That was some fight." Joey said "we t'ought you were a goner."

"Hai, I was but Tea saved me," Yami said smiling at her causing her to blush.

"Yeah we lost the vision as soon as you were stabbed and well Yugi some how felt your pain, I guess you two still share a bond. But he passed out." Tristan said and at that Yami's eyes widened in fear

"Where is he?" he asked in his stern voice.

"In his room resting, he will be fine." Mai added, "but I think you should go see him." she nodded toward the steps.

Yami walked up the steps to Yugi's room and slid through the door, "Yugi?" he stood silently over the bed with a worried look written on his visage. And snapped his head up to look at Tea as she walked in. He held sadness in his eyes, they seemed to beg her for an 'he will be all right' but she didn't know what to say until she saw Yugi flinch. With her eyes, Tea told Yami to turn around.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi called sitting up, "you-re okay!…Tea!.. Does this mean you did it?" Yugi asked hyperly and Yami nodded hugging the little one. Yugi hugged him back and smiled "so it really s over?"

"Yes it is." Tea said, "but, we couldn't save Bakura or Marik form their darknesses." She looked down. "But I guess everything is back to normal." She sighed, "it feels so good to be together again."

**_A few days later_**

"Come on Yugi, we're gonna be late for school. Yami is ready why can't you be as fast as he is." Tea called from the store to Yugi's room as he had slept in again. "Honestly how does he expect to make it in the world if…" her word were cut off by Yami's lips as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Huh what was I saying?" Tea blushed

Not long after Yugi was ready to go and he walked you school with his friends. No one knew what was to come in each of their futures but for now life was perfect and the world was safe. For, now was all they needed and now would last forever in their minds. Once you have found happiness you need not to search any longer.

**_Das Ende_**


End file.
